Chasing Blue
by Saberius Prime
Summary: Celestia is an ordinary car with a big heart. When she runs away after a fight with her mother and stumbles upon the small town of Radiator Springs, she finds a family she didn't know she had. And more importantly, her father. Celestia(OC) X OC, Lightning X Sally, Mater X Holly, Doc X OC. Starts before Cars 1. Follows Cars 1, 2, 3. On Hold
1. Chapter 1

Chasing Blue

Summary: Celestia is an ordinary car with a big heart. When she runs away after a fight with her mother and stumbles upon the small town of Radiator Springs, she finds a family she didn't know she had. And more importantly, her father.

Author's Note: I'm back, baby! Finally I'm getting back into the Cars fandom! Anyways this is being co-written with my lovely Co-Writer, Songbird's Call. Go check her out on here and on AO3 at Song of the Rails or Songbird's Call! Enjoy the story!

Chapter 1: A Drive

July, 2003

Millroad, Arizona

Turning. That's all her life seemed to do anymore. Turn. One after the other. Moving from place to place, never staying in one spot for too long. Such was the norm for Celestia Trackster. After all, what was one supposed to do with a workaholic mom and an unknown dad? And it didn't help that her mom had explicitly forbidden her from racing, even though they seemed to be racing all the time with the constant moving.

Celestia loved the thrill of speed. Something about racing made her oil burn in excitement and her powerful engine roar. She was a mixed breed of car. Her mother was a Dark Green 1976 Lancia Stratos, but poor Celestia didn't look anything like her.

She still looked like a Lancia Stratos, but was more sleek in shape, almost as if she was made in the 1950's, her dark bluish green paint blending well with her bright blue eyes that she got from her mother. Instead of her engine in the back like her mom, it was in the front. Her mother said she got it from her father, but she never told her what kind of make and model he was, nor his name.

Even though her mother specifically forbidden her from racing, that didn't stop her from doing it. She had been street racing ever since she turned 16 in January just before their latest move, a somewhat large city called Millroad, Arizona. She didn't win first place, but she did manage to win third or second if she was lucky. She looked at herself in the mirror in the new house, which she lived in with her mother. Her mother had gone to work like she always did at night. Celestia let off a deep sigh.

"Alright. Showtime."

Turning off lights to the house, she drove outside, locking the door behind her and headed to the outskirts of town. It was hard work avoiding the neighbors, who seemed to have been hired to watch her every move. But, she was soon out of her neighborhood and moving down back alleys and sidestreets. Just outside of town, five cars sat on the edge of the road, waiting for Celestia.

"Where is she?" grumbled one of the cars.

"Ah, just relax, Wingo," replied a blue Redo-Do with two wings on his roof. In the back he had woofers and subwoofers along with a CD player to play some tunes.

Just then the sound of a powerful V6 engine roared into hearing range as Celestia zoomed into view.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. Had to ditch the parent."

Boost, a greyish purple Kyoku and the leader of the Tuners, rolled over to her.

"Good to see you again. What is this? Your twelfth move to another city?"

"Feels like it," Celestia muttered.

"Well, it's good that you're back with us. Heck, maybe you'll even beat me this time. Something I highly doubt. I got me some upgrades."

He turned to show off his new boost tanks for his nitrous. Celestia rolled her eyes.

"You can talk the talk, but that doesn't mean you can drive."

"Oh, we'll see about that," replied Boost. "Natalie, get ready to wave the green flag, babe."

A red sports car rolled in front of Boost, giving him a quick smooch on his fender.

"You got it, babe."

As Boost rolled to the starting line, Natalie made her over to Celestia.

"You got about a 0.2 percent chance of winning. There's no way you'll beat my boy toy."

"Numbers aren't everything, Nat. Just watch."

Natalie drove off to the main pack. It consisted of Snot Rod, an orange and black racing striped 1970 Roadburner, Wingo, whose giant green fin would squash him as flat as a piece of paper if it was any taller, DJ, and Boost. DJ was parked next to Boost, leaving one open space for Celestia next to him. Celestia drove up beside Boost.

"Hey, control your girl, would ya? She started spouting numbers at me again."

Boost shifted his front tires, as if to say it wasn't his problem.

"Hey, it's just how she is. Besides whatever she told you, she's right. Numbers don't lie."

Celestia grit her teeth and focused on the road, leaning forward on her suspension and rubbing her front tires against the asphalt in anticipation.

"They do today."

Time seemed to slow as Natalie waved her green handkerchief, dropping it to the ground. Celestia pushed her engine as hard as she could, putting the pedal to the metal. It wasn't long before Boost, Wingo, DJ, and Snot Rod passed her, but she still kept her speed. She knew they would run out of nitrous sooner or later.

DJ was the first to slow, since some of his systems were being diverted to playing his music. Next was Wingo, whose ridiculous tail fin was causing some serious drag. Celestia grinned as she passed them both. Snot Rod was a little more tricky with his sneezing, but she eventually shot ahead.

 _Three down, one to go._

She boosted once with her nitrous to catch up with Boost, getting into his slipstream to draft behind him. Up ahead, she could see the county line, which was the finish line. She shifted her tires and moved to the side, slowly accelerating past Boost. Boost tried to get past her, but his nitrous tanks were practically empty.

Which left Celestia to speed over the county line, victorious.

But what the two didn't realize was there was a police officer parked on the county line, keeping an eye out for Celestia and the rest of the Tuners. Suddenly the sound of a siren filled the air and red and blue lights flashed. Boost growled.

"Cops! I hate cops!"

"I think that's one thing we can both agree on, Boost!" Celestia snapped back.

Boost frowned.

"Sorry about this, Celestia. Call me when you get out of prison!"

Boost slammed into her side, forcing her into a spin. Celestia screamed as she spun and slammed her side into a tree. Things were dizzy for a moment as the officer came up to her.

"Girl, you're in a heap of trouble."

Celestia's eyes rolled back as she passed out.

* * *

It wasn't until a couple days later when she awoke to the steady sound of an engine monitor. She tried to move, but found her tire was stuck. Glancing down she saw there was a parking boot on her. Glancing towards a mirror she noticed her modifications had been torn off. No boost tanks, no spoiler, no nothing.

"Where...is...my...stuff?" she growled.

"Gone," said a voice that was all too familiar to Celestia. A quick glance confirmed that it was her mother, Sylvia.

"Where did you put it? That was mine! I paid for all of it!"

"Like I said," replied Sylvia, "Gone. It's in the trash. Where it belongs. You could have died, Celestia! Do you have any idea what I had to do to bail you out? I had to use all of our savings! That was supposed to pay our rent and bills, Celestia! We may have to move again now!"

"'Where it belongs'?! Are you joking? Do you have _any_ idea how long it took to save all that money to get those upgrades? Forget about bailing me out! Mom, I _won_! I came in first!"

"It doesn't matter, Celestia! You broke the law! I forbid you from ever racing again! And if I ever see another modification to your body that's not a normal paint job, I will send you off straight to jail because I can't do this anymore!"

Sylvia began to calm down.

"Now...the officer is going to remove your boot and you cannot speed out of here. You're still healing and there is a tracker on how fast you're going. If you go above the posted speed limit, you will be found and arrested."

The officer began to remove her boot. When he did so, Celestia glared at her mother and shook it off, rolling out of the hospital room, revving her engine loudly. Soon the two were home and Celestia went to her room, not wanting to speak to her mom. She glanced out her bedroom window and saw cars on the interstate going at high speeds.

Glancing into the hallway, she saw her mother was on the phone. Grabbing only essential supplies and money, she drove out the front door and headed towards the seedier parts of town, hopefully to remove her tracker and get some of her mods back. Sylvia didn't even notice.

She stopped by a small clinic that didn't ask many questions and quickly got the tracker removed. It hurt a bit, but she felt a lot better when it was finally out. From there, she headed to a body shop where she got nitros boosters and a simple spoiler. She even found a little bit of extra money to get a few flames painted on her.

As she rolled out of the body shop, she glanced at herself in a nearby mirror. Her paint was now a deep shade of royal blue. Her spoiler and boost tanks were cheap, but they would do until she came into some money. The added bluish green flames also highlighted her paint and would draw some looks to her, but she didn't care. She looked halfway decent and that's all that mattered.

She was soon out of the city and on the interstate. At first, she kept it a little on the slow side, remembering that she was still healing. But, after a few other cars jeered at her, she picked up the pace. She laughed as she sped down the interstate, the wind flying over her hood and roof. This...this was freedom.

* * *

Celestia had only been driving for a couple of hours when a warning light flashed on her panel. She groaned.

"They couldn't have filled my tank up just a little bit? Stupid hospital staff..." she grumbled. She glanced ahead and saw an exit.

"Maybe if I get off here, I can find a gas station close by. I wish I stopped back at that rest stop. Seriously who calls a place Top Down Truck Stop? And I'm talking to myself…"

Celestia pulled off of the interstate and took a right, heading north into the unknown. It was a very dreary road, not even lit. She saw train tracks up ahead and carefully crossed them before reaching a T intersection. Looking both ways, she sighed.

"Well, nothing in sight. Better head back and try to make it to the next gas station."

She whirled around and drove off, not realizing she had gone the wrong way. She didn't even notice a sign that said "Route 66." Celestia sped along the dark road when suddenly her engine began to sputter.

"No, no, no! Not now!"

Celestia tried to speed up, but her engine wouldn't provide the power she needed and it quit. She panted and gently braked, stopping next to an old billboard. Only one light for it was on and the billboard read: "Radiator Springs: Gateway to Ornament Valley".

"Radiator Springs?" Celestia said quietly.

A deep snore from behind the billboard made her yelp in fright. Whoever...or whatever it is was obviously heard her yelp because a yawn emanated it, followed by the smacking of lips.

"Who..who goes there?"

Celestia stayed quiet, unsure of who was there. Soon, a black and white 1949 Mercury Eight Police Cruiser appeared from behind the sign.

"Hmph. A crazy hot-rodder. What are you doing here? You woke me up."

Celestia noticed what he was and carefully chose her words.

"I...ran out of gas while I was trying to find a service station. Somehow I ended up here."

"Hmph. I'll get Mater. Wait here."

The car turned on his lights and turned right, heading down the dark road and leaving Celestia by herself. About thirty minutes passed before two sets of headlights were seen coming towards Celestia. The police cruiser pulled up alongside Celestia, while a rusty tow truck with one headlight and no hood pulled up in front of her.

"Well, howdy! My name's Mater! You know, like Tuh Mater? But without the Tuh! What's your name?"

"Celestia," she replied, smiling a bit. "I assume you're gonna take me to the gas station?"

"Sure am! You also get to see the cutest little town in Carburetor County."

Mater went behind her and hooked his tow cable underneath her, trying his best to be gentle.

"You ready, Miss Celestia?"

Celestia had jumped a little bit when Mater hooked onto her, but she nodded.

"Yep. I'm ready."

Soon, the three cars were on their way. As they drove along, Celestia could see lights up ahead of the small town in her rearview mirrors.

"Is that Radiator Springs?"

"You bet," said the police cruiser.

"Hey, Sheriff? After she fills up, can I show Miss Celestia 'round?"

"If she agrees. And if she adheres to the speed limit."

Celestia let off a silent groan. She wanted to go fast.

Suddenly, Mater pulled into a small lot and parked Celestia next to a gas pump. Celestia's eyes went wide with curiosity. Across the street sat a ramshackle building called Radiator Springs Curios. On the front porch sat an old Model T Ford, snoozing away. Next door to that was a tire shop called Luigi's Casa Della Tires. A yellow 1959 Fiat 500 and a blue Alza Tutto forklift were making sure some tires on display looked good. Across from that was a body shop called Ramone's House of Body Art. A 1959 purple Chevrolet Impala low-rider with orange flames on his sides entered the station, admiring Celestia's paint job.

"Mmh...that paintwork is nice, man. I could have done it better. I'm Ramone. My wife Flo owns the cafe here.

"Thanks," Celestia said. "Your paint's nice too."

The Impala smiled and saw his wife.

"Flo! You got a customer, darlin'!"

A light green and white 1957 GM Motorama show car pulled into the station.

"Well, hey, there! I'm Flo! Welcome to Flo's V-8 Cafe! The finest fuel on Route 66!"

"Hi. And a good thing. I'm...out."

"Well we'll fix that right away, sugar!"

Flo hit a lever on the other side of Celestia's pump with her tire and the nozzle dropped right into the hatch for Celestia's fuel tank, the pump clicking away as gas filled Celestia's tank. Then she moved back in front of Celestia.

"Now can I get you somethin' to eat? You look a bit hungry."

But before Celestia could say what she wanted, a 2002 baby blue Porsche 911 seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"A customer? Finally! But the Cozy Cone isn't ready! Oh!"

The Porsche drove off to a hotel across the street.

"Who was that?" asked Celestia.

"That," said Mater helpfully, "was Miss Sally. She's the town attorney and my fiancee."

Celestia's eyes went wide until Mater laughed.

"Nah, just kiddn'. She just likes me for ma body. She also runs the Cozy Cone. You might be able to stay there, if you'd like."

Celestia pondered it, but shook her hood.

"The offer is welcomed, but I'm afraid I have to get back on the road again."

Sheriff pulled into the station.

"Uh, uh. Not until Doc checks you over. You look like you need to rest too. How long have been driving for?"

"Um… A couple of hours?" Celestia said, shrugging sheepishly at the end. That probably wasn't the _best_ idea after waking up in the hospital not too long before she headed out…

"Well, I'll get Doc," replied Sheriff. "Fillmore and Sarge should be along anytime now. You can talk to them while you wait."

"Alright," Celestia agreed, just happy to have a full tank again.

Soon enough, an Army Jeep and a Volkswagen Bus pulled in. The bus was covered in all sorts of sayings and images from the 1960s. The bus noticed Celestia first.

"Whoa, man...a customer. Hasn't been one here in a long time. You really need to try some of my homemade organic fuel, man…"

"Not that freak juice," muttered the Jeep.

Celestia looked both curious and confused.

"Um...Hi?"

The Jeep smiled.

"Greetings, Soldier. Welcome to Radiator Springs. Be sure to stop by Sarge's Surplus Hut for all of your Government surplus needs."

"Make peace, not war, man." replied Fillmore.

"Tree hugger," mumbled Sarge.

Celestia chuckled at the banter.

"Nice to meet you two."

A voice spoke up from behind Celestia, this one super deep and had some hidden wisdom behind it.

"So...Sheriff tells me we got a race car in town...let me guess...that's you."

Celestia froze.

"Y-Yeah."

She slowly started to turn around to see who was behind her. She was shocked to see a 1951 Dark Royal Blue Hudson Hornet. His chrome was dull and he had a tired look in his eyes, but those eyes widened when he saw her eye color.

Doc's engine raced.

" _It can't be...no...it's not her."_

He gently cleared his engine before speaking.

"The name's Hudson. Hudson Hornet. I know, real original. Everyone here just calls me Doc."

" _Why am I telling her this? She probably just has one of those faces."_

As Doc thought, Celestia gently coughed to get his attention.

"I'm Celestia. Celestia Trackster. Nice to meet ya, Doc."

Doc's engine almost stalled.

" _No...can it be? Of course not…there's probably another family called Trackster."_

"It..It's nice to meet you too. Well..best get you checked up."

Doc turned around and drove over to a small building next to Flo's. Celestia followed.

"So...anything you need to know about me medically?"

"Just your make, model and any medical problems."

He pushed open the front door and drove in, revealing a small doctor's office. On the walls were different tools and equipment. In one corner there was a small area where Doc slept and in the other was a lift so Doc could work on someone's axles or transmission.

"Alright. Onto the lift you get."

Celestia obeyed, settling herself as comfortably as she could.

"Right." Doc went over to a small computer and pulled up a new medical file, putting in Celestia's name.

"Alright. Birth month, date, and year?"

"January 23rd, 1987."

Doc paused for a minute, but continued on.

"Alright. Make and model?"

"1976 Lancia Stratos hybrid."

Doc paused again.

"You're a hybrid? Of what?"

Celestia shrugged.

"My mom never told me."

Doc hummed to himself.

"Alright. Well, that's everything I need for personal info wise. Any medical issues?"

"Nothing life threatening."

Doc nodded and entered the file.

"Alright. Pop your hood."

Celestia did so. She never liked medical exams, especially for this reason. Doc was surprised.

"You have an engine in front? Most Lancia's have engines in back."

"I've had a front engine my whole life. Don't ask me why," Celestia sighed.

Doc nodded and began his examination.

"Well, I think I see a slight problem to why you ran out of fuel. You have a small leak in your fuel line to your engine. That can be easily fixed, but I'm gonna have to raise the lift to get at the line."

Doc pressed a button nearby and the lift raised Celestia into the air. Soon, Doc had fixed the line and lowered Celestia down.

"I have one more thing to do before I let you go. You have to have a sample of your oil taken. It's standard practice now."

He grabbed a small needle and syringe from the wall with his tire and attached it to his wheel.

"Okay, here we go. You'll feel a small pinch and….done!"

Doc pulled the needle out and applied a bandage to Celestia's oil line. He put the sample into a nearby refrigerator and sighed.

"Alright. You're cleared to go. Take it easy. I found some damage to your sides. I'm surprised you drove as far as you did without breaking something. I do recommend you stay in town for two weeks however."

Celestia muttered something that he couldn't hear before she registered what he said.

"Two WEEKS!? I can't. I have very important things to do on the West Coast."

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but Doctor's orders. Plus your tires won't get you far. Those are hospital issued tires. They only last about two hundred miles or so before they burst. You need to get them replaced soon."

Celestia nodded, quietly mad that he noticed.

"I'll do that in the morning. I'll stay the night and be out of you guys' town by noon tomorrow."

"I still recommend you stay the two weeks. I'll have Sheriff lock you up in the impound otherwise."

It didn't take long for Celestia to make her decision.

"Alright. I'll stay."

Doc nodded.

"Good. You don't have to pay me for the repairs. You being a customer is enough for me."

Doc turned and got on his computer, typing away.

Celestia gave him a small smile.

"Thanks."

With that, she headed out. Doc glanced over to the door, before picking up his phone and making a call. A voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Donnie, it's Doc."

"Doc...do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah, I know, but listen. I'm sending you two oil samples to test."

"You know it will take two weeks for it to get here, and to get the test results back?"

"Yeah...that's what I'm counting on."

"Fine...what are we testing?"

Doc let off a sigh, and told Donnie what was happening.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sally had managed to get Cone #2 halfway decent when Celestia rolled by.

"Oh! Miss! Miss!"

Celestia stopped before coming over to the Porsche.

"Yes?"

"I have Cone #2 fixed up and ready to go if you wish to spend the night. It's newly refurbished. I'm still working on the rest of them," Sally replied, laughing nervously.

"It's alright!" Celestia reassured. "I'll be spending the night. Well, it was either your place or the impound lot and I'd rather not stay there. No offence."

Sally chuckled.

"None taken. I wouldn't want to sleep there either. It's only for criminals anyways. Let me guess...Doc threatened to throw you in there?"

"How could you _ever_ guess?" Celestia asked sarcastically.

Sally smiled softly.

"Cause I was just like you. I was an attorney in L.A. Livin' life in the fast lane...but….I never felt...happy. So I left L.A. and just drove and drove. Until I ended up breaking down up at Wheel Well Motel up in Tailfin Pass."

She gestured to the mountain range behind the courthouse down the street with her tire.

"Doc fixed me up, Flo took me in...well...they all did. And I never left. Of course I wanted to go back and Doc threatened me with the very same threat. But then I tried to leave and went back the way I came. I'll never forget that moment. The sun was setting, I slowed to a stop by Wheel Well, and...well...I fell in love."

Celestia chuckled a bit at the story before giving Sally a sly grin.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

Sally rolled her eyes.

"It's not a guy. I'll take you up to Wheel Well tomorrow. You'll see. Night."

Sally went over to the main office building and shut off the lights. Celestia glanced around to see everyone else heading home to their respective shops and shutting their lights off. She sighed and headed into Cone #2. At least, if she never heard of this place before now, her mom wouldn't have either. She sighed once more and pressed a button in her cone, the door shutting and the lights turning off. Celestia yawned and went to sleep, not caring what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Let me know in a review and be sure to follow/favorite! Also can you guess who Natalie is?


	2. Chapter 2

Chasing Blue

Summary: Celestia is an ordinary car with a big heart. When she runs away after a fight with her mother and stumbles upon the small town of Radiator Springs, she finds a family she didn't know she had. And more importantly, her father.

Holy shoot! Six favorites and six follows in one week! That is amazing! Songbird and I love you guys so much! Also it's time to reply to reviews!

To Guest Storm and to User IrmaAquaGirl: Yes, you were right! Natalie is Natalie Certain from Cars 3! I'm glad you enjoyed that cameo!

To User: SentinelSpockNimoy: Yes, I was inspired by your fic. And I do use some elements from your story. Since your main OC stays in Cone #2, Celestia stays in Cone #2.

To User: Clove Jones: Um...not quite. I can't really reply to this one cause it'll spoil the story.

Anyways without further adieu, here is the next chapter of Chasing Blue! If you enjoy be sure to follow/favorite and review for more chapters! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Just Another Day in Radiator Springs

The first rays of sunlight began to peak over the edge of the horizon, shining down onto to the small town of Radiator Springs. Not much had changed in the small town since 1966 when Interstate 40 was built, bypassing the town. That was...until yesterday. Celestia slept soundly in her cone, but was woken up to a bugle playing followed by Jimi Hendrix's version of the Star Spangled Banner.

A voice cried out.

"Will you turn that disrespectful junk off?!"

Another voice spoke up.

"Respect the classics, man! It's Hendrix!"

Celestia groaned and opened the door to find Sally waiting patiently.

"Good you're awake! Sorry about Sarge and Fillmore. I should have warned you. They do this every morning. Come on. You can get breakfast at Flo's. We do serve a Lincoln Continental breakfast, but the kitchen is incompleted so it's unavailable."

Celestia nodded slowly.

"Okay...so when are we going up to...Wheel Well, was it?"

Sally smiled.

"We can go after lunch if you want. See you later. By the way, Sheriff wants to talk to you."

Sally then drove off, heading for the office. Celestia drove out of her cone and across the street to Flo's, yawning slightly.

At Flo's, her tank was filled up and she had some of the most delicious morning oil she had ever tasted. She watched as Sheriff came in. He nodded to Sarge and Fillmore.

"Gentlemen…"

"Mornin' Sheriff," replied Sarge.

Fillmore sighed softly.

"Hey, Sheriff."

Sheriff turned to Celestia.

"Now, Miss Delinquent Road Hazard, I don't want you speeding around my town."

"It's Celestia…"

Sheriff grumbled, not wanting to say her name, but forced it out.

"I'm sorry. Celestia. I don't want you speeding around my town. There is a track for that."

Celesta perked up at this.

"A track? Where?"

"It's called Willy's Butte. The town used to have races out there. But not so much anymore. I'll show you after my morning cup of oil," replied Sheriff.

Flo smiled as she brought over his cup.

"There you go, Sheriff."

Then, a black Model T Ford entered the station, her wheels wobbling.

"Oh, hello….you..you look familiar..do I know you?"

Celestia shook her hood.

"No, I'm afraid not. I've never been here before. I'm Celestia. What's your name?"

"Lizzie..now..where did Stanley go?"

She drove off. Celestia was confused.

"Who's Stanley?"

"He was the founder of our town," replied Ramone as he rolled in. "He was Lizzie's husband. He passed away a long time ago. Lizzie was never the same after that."

Just then, a red fire truck entered the station, watering some nearby plants for Flo. Celestia watched the fire truck curiously.

"Who's that? I didn't see him last night."

"That's Red!" said Mater as he trundled into the station. "He don't talk much, but he keeps our flowers watered! Mornin' Miss Celestia."

"Good morning, Mater," Celestia replied.

Just then, the yellow Fiat and the blue forklift from the night before made they're way over. The yellow Fiat looked at Celestia questioningly.

"Yousa needa tires? Doc said yousa needa them?"

The blue forklift smiled ecstatically.

"Peet stop!"

Celestia chuckled. "Yep. Need some fresh ones."

Luigi all but dragged Celestia into his shop, putting her onto the lift. Glancing around, Celestia could see a lot of Ferrari posters.

"Huh. You guys fans of racing?"

Luigi nodded viciously.

"I hava followed racing my entire life! But only the Ferrari's… Now...what kinda tires are yousa lookin' for?"

"Something good for racing, but not too flashy."

"I hava just the thing!"

Luigi pulled back a curtain to reveal four racing tires.

"Thesa built for the road and for dirt! I hava never been able to sella them off…"

Celestia grinned at the sight. Real racing tires!

"I'll take 'em!"

Luigi smiled.

"Perfecto! Guido!"

The forklift grabbed a air wrench, and held it with his fork.

"Peet stop!"

Guido went to Celestia's wheel and began to unbolt her tires, moving at a faster speed than Celestia had ever seen before. She tried to watch the speedy little forklift, but he was finished before she could give up.

"Woah. That was...quick…"

"Guido isa the best in my opinion," replied Luigi.

Guido said something in Italian. Luigi smiled.

"She is!"

Celestia was confused.

"What am I?"

Luigi smiled.

"Guido says you looka like an angel!"

Celestia's front fenders went red from embarrassment.

"Oh..um...thank you, Guido."

"Prego," the forklift replied.

Once the lift was lowered again, she drove off and inspected her tires in the mirror. She almost couldn't believe that she'd gotten a hold of actual racing tires! Thank goodness her mother wasn't there to see her.

Luigi smiled.

"Thosa tires are free of charge. I hava no use fora them."

Celestia smiled.

"Thank you once again...Luigi, right?"

"Si. Come again, Signora."

Celestia drove outside to find Sheriff waiting for her.

"You ready?"

"Yes, sir. I am."

Sheriff let off a sigh and led Celestia out towards the north end of town, taking her along an old desert road. Up ahead Celestia could see a butte in the distance, it's shape almost like a Pontiac's hood ornament.

"That's Willy's Butte?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Sheriff. "Do you always ask this many questions?"

"I do when I'm in a strange town," Celestia fired back.

Sheriff let off another groan before pulling to a stop. Next to him was an old dirt trail. A pair of old tires with a rope attached to them sat across the path.

"You go through here, up that wall and back 'round again. Try not to hurt yourself on this."

Sheriff pulled away, parking himself up on a ledge.

"Well, go on! Race away!"

Celestia grinned and pulled up to the rope. She stayed for a moment, revving her engine, before taking off. The first straight bit was easy, but the curve around the wall gave her a little trouble. She stayed on, though, and sped down the other straightaway. Coming up to the other turn, she smirked. She sharply turned to the left and drifted a bit...but she turned a bit _too_ hard and she ended up spinning! Luckily, she was able to come to a stop right at a cliff.

As she caught her breath, a voice spoke up.

"This ain't asphalt, girl. This is dirt."

Celestia shook a bit and looked over to the voice. Sure enough, it was Doc.

"So I figured."

"You're built for rally racing. Not much difference between that and dirt track racing. Almost always the same terrain. You're givin' it too much throttle and you're spinning out because of it."

"Too much throttle. ...and how do you know about this again?"

"I'll put it simple. If you're goin' hard enough left, you'll find yourself turning right."

Doc drove away, leaving Celestia confused. She went back onto the track again, gunning her engine and racing around the butte once more. As she neared the final turn, she slowed her speed slightly, turning her wheels to the left and gently hit her brakes. Her rear tires lost traction and Celestia shifted her wheels right, sliding through the curve. Everything seemed to slow down as Celestia slid through the turn. Next thing she knew she had crossed the finish line and she slammed on her brakes, coming to a stop sharply.

"I did it...I did it! Yes! Yo, Doc, I di..."

But as she looked around for Doc he was nowhere to be found.

"Oookay…"

* * *

After a couple more laps, Celestia's tank growled. She was getting hungry. She sighed and headed back into town.

Meanwhile, Sally was getting fueled up for the trip to Wheel Well. She smiled when Celestia pulled into Flo's.

"Celestia! You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just let me get a quick something."

Flo gave Celestia a can of oil and pushed the button for the fuel pump, the nozzle landing in the hatch for Celestia's tank. Soon, she was ready to go and Sally led her out towards the courthouse. Sally smiled as they passed Red.

"Afternoon, Red. This is Celestia. She'll be staying with us for two weeks."

Red smiled at Celestia and then went back to watering flowers. Soon, the two cars neared the western edge of town. Sally revved her engine. Celestia grinned.

"Nice engine. I'll let you lead, considering that I have no idea where this is."

Sally smiled.

"Well..if you say so…"

Suddenly, Sally took off at high speed.

"Catch me if you can!" she called back.

Celestia gasped before heading after Sally. Suddenly, her vision focused and all she could see was Sally in front of her. She smirked and sped up. The turns came easily, miles melting away behind her. Within a few minutes, she had overtaken the light blue car. As the two cars raced further west, the desert gave way to a beautiful forest with redwood trees, standing tall and casting shadows on the road. The road turned and bent, climbing higher and higher into the mountains. A cool breeze snapped Celestia's focus away from the race and she gasped.

Slowing down slightly, she looked around in amazement as she drove through a small rock formation, and then through a tunnel. What she saw next made her mouth drop in shock. A beautiful pristine waterfall was pouring down gallons and gallons of water. A stone bridge spanned the ravine that the water was pouring down into. Suddenly, a blue blur shot by her, making her snap out of her daze.

"You snooze, you lose!" called Sally.

"Hey! No fair!" Celestia said, racing after Sally.

After racing through a couple more turns, the two finally stopped outside a small motel. It was old and abandoned. The front was shaped like an old wooden wheel off an old Model T, and it said Wheel Well Motel near the top of the wheel.

"This is Wheel Well?" asked Celestia.

Sally nodded.

"Yep. It used to be the most popular stop on the Mother Road."

Celestia glanced around, looking at the old gas pumps. An assortment of old rusty can sat nearby, little bugs swirling around them.

"This place?"

"Yeah," Sally replied. "Imagine. Imagine what it must have been like to stay here."

Celestia glanced over towards Sally.

"So..you fell in love here? Fell in love with who?"

Sally rolled her eyes, driving over to a small cliff.

"I fell in love with this…"

Celestia looked over the edge, gasping in awe. She could see nothing, but miles and miles of open desert. The town and Willy's Butte could be seen down below, but the view was absolutely amazing.

"Wow...look at that! All those cars!"

She gestured to the interstate with her tire.

"Look at them! They're driving right by and they don't even know what they're missing!"

Sally sighed sadly.

"Well, it didn't used to be that way."

Celestia glanced over, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yeah?"

Sally nodded.

"Yeah. Thirty-seven years ago, that Interstate down there didn't exist."

Celestia just nodded.

"Back then, cars came across the country a whole different way."

Celestia was puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the road didn't cut through the land like that Interstate. It moved with the land you know? It rose, it fell, it curved. Cars didn't drive on it to make great time. They drove on it to have a great time."

Celestia was deep into the story of the town now. It seemed so interesting that at one time the interstate system didn't exist. All she had ever known was the Interstate. It had become such a staple of her life with all the moving she did growing up.

"What happened?"

"The town got bypassed just to save ten minutes of driving," replied Sally. "Eventually, the travelers took the Interstate all the time and forgot about the town. It was erased from pretty much every map. We're still here, but..a lot of the smaller towns on the Mother Road weren't so lucky. Everyone packed up and moved on, leaving their towns to be reclaimed by nature. That's why there's no stores open past Luigi's and Ramone's. Everyone's moved on. But someday we'll get this place back on the map."

Celestia nodded.

"Thanks, Sally. It's beautiful here….I think….I think I might stay longer than two weeks."

Sally smiled.

"You're welcome. We better get back to town if we want to make it in time for supper. We can take it slow to take in the scenery if you want?"

"Sounds good to me," replied Celestia.

And the two headed back to town.

* * *

And that's wrap! I hope you enjoyed! Also I'm sorry if I butchered Luigi's accent. I don't speak Italian and I've never talked to an Italian for a long enough period of time to understand their accents.

Also for the non-Italian speakers, I will post the English translations of Luigi and Guido speaking in Italian.

Prego: You're welcome.

Signora: Lady.

Si: Yes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chasing Blue

Summary: Celestia is an ordinary car with a big heart. When she runs away after a fight with her mother and stumbles upon the small town of Radiator Springs, she finds a family she didn't know she had. And more importantly, her father.

Hey everyone! So sorry about the no-upload last Sunday! Real life got the best of us! But now we are back and that means it's time to reply to reviews!

To User: ProcrastinationIsMyCrime: Yes, Natalie is Natalie Certain. As for the copy and pasting of Sally's lines for chapter 2 from Cars 1, yes it's an almost copy. My motto is if something isn't broken, why fix it? Sally's lines matched perfectly with the scene. Whoever the screenwriters for Cars 1 were(Forgot their names.) they did a dang good job for writing Sally! Plus this story is following Cars 1, 2, and 3. So a lot of the story is going to have similar lines. My advice is this. If you don't like, don't read.

To User: SentinelSpockNimoy: I watched Cars again and listened to Luigi's accent and it should be translated into the story a lot better now.

Well, that's all the reviews. Be sure to follow, favorite, and review for more updates! Anyways, enough from me! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed

Two weeks had come and gone and Celestia had grown to like the small town. Flo even offered Celestia a job working at her cafe and paid what little she could for her services. With Sheriff's permission, she was allowed to upgrade her boosters and spoiler with the condition that she didn't use her boosters on the main road. She was, however, allowed to use them at Willy's Butte and in Tailfin Pass.

As morning came, Celestia awoke to the normal alarm clock, locally known as Sarge and Fillmore's daily music argument.

"Will you turn that disrespectful junk off?!"

"Let it go, man!"

Celestia chuckled, stretched, and rolled out of Cone #2 to head down to Flo's for breakfast. Flo was working away, turning all the pumps on and make sure everything was ready.

"Mornin' Celestia! How ya sleep?"

"Slept good, Flo," she smiled.

Just then, Luigi pulled in.

"Ah, good morning Missa Celestia. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, Luigi. How're you and Guido?"

"Guido and I are perfecto," replied the yellow Fiat. "We have decided to repaint the store. It needa new coat."

Celestia grinned.

"Neat!"

Just then, Doc pulled in and grabbed a can of oil, dropping the money off next to it before heading back to the clinic. Ramone, Sheriff, Fillmore, and Sarge glanced at him curiously as they entered the station.

Ramone raised his windscreen.

"Has...anyone noticed that Doc has been a bit distant lately?"

"He certainly hasn't been like himself," Sarge remarked.

Guido entered the station and said something in Italian.

Luigi nodded.

"Quite right, Guido. Guido thinks that something musta be on his mind."

"What do you think is going on?" Celestia asked.

No one could answer her. Finally Sheriff spoke up.

"I'll go talk to him. Celestia, why don't you go out to Willy's Butte and race the track for a bit? Let us worry about Doc."

Celestia nodded and raced off after she finished breakfast.

Sheriff went over to the clinic and entered quietly.

"So...you still haven't told her?"

"How can I, Sheriff? She'll look at me differently...I scare her enough now, can you imagine how much I'll scare her if I tell the truth?"

Sheriff sighed.

"All I'm sayin' Doc is that she's gonna find out either way. You're not exactly hiding the fact that you have this problem on your mind."

"What do you mean?" insinuated the Hornet. "I've been hiding it perfectly well."

Sheriff sighed.

"You better tell her soon, Doc. Or else you may lose her forever."

Sheriff exited the clinic, leaving Doc to his thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile, Celestia was racing around Willy's Butte, carefully practicing her turns. Even though Sheriff told her not to worry about Doc, she still couldn't help but wonder what was going on. She'd come to like the doctor. When she stopped to take a break, she noticed Sally driving over.

"Hey, Celestia. You feel like going for a drive up to Wheel Well?"

Celestia shook her hood.

"I'm good, but thanks for offering...I've been doing a lot of thinking. I found an old magazine. A racing magazine. The Fabulous Hudson Hornet was on the cover. Not sure where it came from, but...I've been thinking about quitting street racing. And maybe going into the Piston Cup Series."

Sally's eyes went wide.

"The Piston Cup? That's pretty big, Celestia."

"Yep. Hey, if I'm gonna race, better not get arrested. Right?"

"True," Sally chuckled. "Well, I'd better get back to the Cozy Cone. See you later, Celestia."

Celestia smiled.

"Bye, Sally."

Sally headed back into town and Celestia went back to doing laps. But what she didn't realize was that Doc was watching her nearby. He watched as she zoomed around the track before reaching the turn. Doc's engine raced in worry. But that worry was soon replaced with astonishment as Celestia glided through the curve flawlessly and effortlessly. Doc's mouth nearly dropped in shock.

Celestia soon slid to a stop, panting breathlessly.

"That...that was amazing…"

Shaking her hood clear of dust and dirt, she headed back to town...straight towards Doc! Seeing she was coming that way, he quickly gunned his engine, racing away in a cloud of dust. As he neared town, he slowed down and headed into his clinic. But he didn't slow down enough. The wind he generated from his speeding blew his garage door open just enough for the wind to catch it. Another racing magazine blew out and smacked Celestia's windscreen as she pulled into town.

"Ah!" she screamed.

Flo quickly looked over.

"Celestia! What happened?"

"Magazine smacked me," Celestia said, shaking it loose as she pulled into the V8 Cafe. She looked over. "A racing magazine?"

From behind her, the rattling sound of Doc's garage door caught her attention. Quietly driving over, she went behind Doc's clinic and pushed the door shut with her tire. As she started driving away, she stopped suddenly, backing up and pushing the door open to find boxes of magazines, newspapers, and other articles.

She coughed at the collection of dust.

"Whoa...Doc...when was your last spring cleaning?"

But as she glanced to her right, something gold reflected some sunlight, catching her attention. Up on a shelf sat an old trophy. In carved out letters enunciated with black paint, the words Piston Cup stood out proudly. Celestia was confused.

"What? Since when did Doc have a Piston Cup?"

She looked at the trophy again to noticed something else. It read "Hudson Hornet, Champion, 1951." This made Celestia even more confused. Glancing to her right, she saw from behind a pile of boxes, two more Piston Cups were there. One said "Hudson Hornet, Champion, 1952", and the other said "Hudson Hornet, Champion, 1953." Three dirt racing tires sat behind them while the fourth was holding up the 1953 Piston Cup. A newspaper lying next to the tires read "Hudson Hornet: Champion for All Time."

"Three piston cups?" murmured Celestia.

"The sign says stay out."

Celestia spun around to find Doc, glaring at her.

"I-I...I was saw the door was open. I wanted to check and make sure nothing was broken."

Doc stayed quiet, still glaring. Celestia took a deep breath.

"And you're the Fabulous Hudson Hornet. ...aren't you?"

Doc growled.

"Get. Out."

Celestia looked cross.

"You can't tell me what to do! You are not my mother!"

As Celestia pulled out of the garage, passing Doc, the old Hornet sighed.

"No...I'm not...but I am your father."

Celestia braked hard, her mind screeching to a stop as well.

"M-My...my _dad_?"

Doc let off a sigh once more.

"Yes...I am the Fabulous Hudson Hornet...and I am your father."

Slowly, Celestia turned back around. She looked back at Doc with a mixture of surprise and worry. Surprise at the news and worry of what he thought of her. Doc opened his mouth to say something, but another voice beat him to it.

"Hud?"

Doc's engine froze.

"Sylvia?"

Celestia jumped, scared at the unexpected voice. She hadn't forgotten what her mom threatened about her racing. She carefully turned around, grinning awkwardly.

"Hi, Mom… What're you doin' here?"

"I've come to find you and bring you home. You're in a lot of trouble, young lady."

Doc put a tire out in front of Celestia.

"Explain. Now. Why did you leave me? Why didn't you tell me I had a daughter?!"

Doc revved his engine loudly in anger. He didn't care what the townsfolk would say. Hornets were known for the powerful engines. He could easily explain it if needed. He slowly moved forward, forcing Sylvia to back up.

Celestia nodded, agreeing with Doc.

"And why didn't you tell me my dad was the Hudson Hornet? _The_ Hudson Hornet, Mom! You _know_ how I studied him for that paper in school!"

"Because I didn't want you to end up like your uncle Will!" Sylvia shouted.

Celestia froze.

"Uncle Will?"

Sylvia began to calm down.

"Your uncle Will died in a race. I didn't...I...I didn't want to lose you like I lost him. Hud...I...I am so...so...sorry...I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Celestia."

The townsfolk slowly made their way over.

"Doc...is everything alright?" asked Flo. "Do you need...any...oh my gosh...Sylvia? Sylvia Trackster? Is that you?"

Sylvia nodded.

"It's me, Flo."

Flo smiled.

"Well, how have you been sugar? You know, Doc was pretty worried about you when you left...and...wait a minute….is Celestia your daughter?"

"Yep," Celestia replied, "And Doc's."

Everyone's jaws hit the road. Lizzie spoke up.

"I told you she looked familiar! But did any of you listen? No!"

"Mom...do...do I have to go back? Am I in trouble with the law?" Celestia asked quietly.

"Aside from the fact that the police have been helping me look for you for the past two weeks, no, you're not in trouble with the law," Sylvia sighed. "As to going back…" She paused as she noticed her daughter's modifications. "Celestia! What did I say about the modifications?!"

Sheriff gently coughed.

"To be fair, I did give her permission to use them as long as she didn't use them in town. She can use them in Tailfin Pass and Willy's Butte, but not on the main road."

Sylvia paused.

"Has she been obeying that restriction?"

Sheriff nodded.

"Yep. Although when she first got here she was impeding traffic."

"I...uh...may have run out of gas," Celestia replied sheepishly.

"That's what you get for disappearing right after getting out of the hospital," Sylvia chastised, though she was a bit more gentle and there was a soft twinkle in her eye.

Doc gently coughed.

"Sylvia...I...uh...know this may seem kind of sudden...but...um...can Celestia stay here for a while longer? And maybe you too...I think we need to discuss a lot of things."

Sylvia took a deep breath before nodding.

"We thought we were going to have to move again when Celestia ran away, so I don't have anything pressing that I need to get back to."

Doc nodded, shifting his right tire towards the open road.

"Shall we take a drive then?"

"Sure," Sylvia replied, moving next to him.

"Should I come with?" Celestia asked, feeling a little awkward.

Flo put a tire in front of Celestia as Doc and Sylvia drove off.

"No, this needs to be settled by themselves. Everything will turn out alright. I'm sure of it. When she was here all those years ago, your father loved her with all of his engine. And she loved your father in the same way. You better go rest up. Don't worry, I can handle the cafe for the rest of the day."

Celestia nodded and headed to her cone.

Turns out Flo was right. Doc managed to get her mother to stay in town and soon the two fell in love again. By Celestia's seventeenth birthday, the two were married and were living together. Celestia decided to pursue her dreams of a becoming a Piston Cup racer and began to study, reading every single book on Piston Cup racing Doc had in his garage. But even after a year of being in Radiator Springs, she still was not comfortable calling Doc "Dad." That would all change by the time she turned eighteen.

* * *

What did you guys think? Let me know in a review and stay tuned for the next chapter of Chasing Blue!


	4. Chapter 4

Chasing Blue

Summary: Celestia is an ordinary car with a big heart. When she runs away after a fight with her mother and stumbles upon the small town of Radiator Springs, she finds a family she didn't know she had. And more importantly, her father.

Author's Note: Hey, what's up everybody! I am back with a new chapter of Chasing Blue! I hope you guys enjoy! Be sure to Follow, Favorite and Review! It helps keep mine and Celestia's tank full! Also be on the look out for obscure references. Two of them are numbers, and one of them matches with a car type that was the basis for a character in an animated film. And the number with that car is a reference to a series that started on that number. The other is from a Disney movie! And the last one is a character name from one of my favorite TV shows. Plus two Cars 3 references! Enjoy!

Review Time!

XxadvengerxX25: Maybe...you'll have to read this chapter to find out!

Opel Vectra: Yes! I was thinking either that or a Lancia Scorpion, but the Stratos looked cooler! And I took your suggestion to put a Dome-0 into the story! I hope you enjoy the new character!

Songbird and I do not own Cars. Disney/Pixar does. If we owned it, Doc would have lived. *Rip Doc Hudson*

Chapter 4: Like Father, Like Daughter

Radiator Springs

2005

"I said no, Celestia."

"But, Doc! I can do it!"

"No!"

It was another one of those days again. Celestia had been asking Doc repeatedly if she could join the Piston Cup Series. Of course, the Piston Cup Series was a sore subject for Doc as he had been told he was history. It all started when Celestia started watching old racing film reels from when Doc was racing as well as old VHS tapes of the King racing in the late 80's and early 90's. Two years had passed since Celestia entered Radiator Springs and she had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her original bluish-green paint had darkened to almost the exact shade as Doc's, and her feminine curves had become more pronounced. She no longer used her boosters and had gotten rid of all of her modifications.

Her mother had moved into town and worked with Sally at the Cozy Cone, and had gotten married to Doc. While Celestia was happy for her mother, she still wanted more out of life. Ever since her mother moved back, she had been training herself to race in the Piston Cup Series. Almost as soon as she did, her reflexes and skills had increased dramatically. She was even outracing Sheriff whenever he tried to pull her over for a speeding ticket. While he was still a cop, he had grown to respect Celestia and gave her only warnings. Plus the fact that Doc was her dad helped a little.

Celestia sighed as she entered her father's garage, while he entered the clinic. She had managed to clean up some of the stuff inside, but it was fairly messy still. Turning on the radio inside, she changed it over to the RSN Radio Show to listen in on Piston Cup news.

 _"..You know, Bob, some of the higher-end sponsors are looking for new cars to race for them."_

 _"That's right, Darrell. Lightyear, Dinoco next season, and several others. With the King's retirement happening after next season, the racing world is changing once more. And speaking of changes, this season's qualifying races are starting this weekend. If you feel like trying out, head over to Motor Speedway of the South down here in Nashville. This weekend only. Until next time, I'm Bob Cutlass…"_

 _"And I'm Darrell Cartrip, and we'll see ya'll tomorrow."_

Celestia grinned at this news. The qualifying races were this weekend? However, she knew that Doc wouldn't just let her go off to race. She needed a good strategy. She zoomed into the clinic excitedly.

"Doc! Doc! Can I go to Nashville to see one of my old friends this weekend?"

Doc paused in the middle of cleaning a tool before resuming.

"I didn't know you had any friends in Nashville. Go ask your mother. If she agrees, you can go. After all...you are eighteen now...although you haven't had the best responsibility track record...so to speak."

"I promise I'll be responsible," Celestia said as she sped out of the clinic and over to the Cozy Cone.

Sylvia turned at her daughter's engine. "Hello, Celestia!"

"Hey, Mom! Can I go to Nashville this weekend? Lindsey is throwing a party and she invited me. You remember Lindsey, right? She was the one from Phoenix who was trying to dance drive while playing the violin."

Sylvia paused a moment to think. "I remember her, yes. She was an interesting car."

Celestia grinned, trying not to seem too suspicious. "So...can I go? It's been a long time since I've seen her."

"Well..." Sylvia began.

"Pretty please? I have enough money from working with Flo to get there."

Sylvia rolled her eyes.

"I suppose. But you call me or your father every hour to check in."

Celestia grinned.

"Of course I will!"

 _"Except for while I'm racing,"_ she added mentally.

After driving home and packing her racing tires away into her trunk, she headed over to Doc's clinic.

"I'm heading out, Doc."

Doc didn't look over as he was cleaning a tool, but he nodded.

"Alright. Drive safe."

"I will!" Celestia called back as she headed out of town.

* * *

It took two days of driving, but she finally made it to Nashville. It was a large city, with skyscrapers towering above the city center. She managed to stay the night with Lindsey, who had come to Nashville on vacation, before getting ready for the race.

The day shone bright. It was warm, but not uncomfortably so, with a slight breeze curling across the track. As Celestia entered the speedway, she could see a group of cars ahead, the majority of them being sleek muscle cars. She couldn't help but feel intimidated by them. As she went over to the table to register for the race, a couple of the cars wolf whistled at her. A Dome-0 rolled over, his engine revving loudly. He was painted a bright red. The number 84 shone brightly in firebird yellow on his side.

"Knock it off, you four. That is no way to treat a lady."

He rolled over to Celestia.

"Sorry about those cars. You okay?"

Celestia couldn't form any words as she listened to his deep Irish accent.

"Um...umm..."

The car chuckled.

"I have that effect on the ladies. I'm Killian. Killian Wheelen."

"Celestia...Celestia Trackster. It's nice to meet you, Killian."

Before Kilian could reply, the car at the desk called for the next car in line, which was Celestia.

"See you at the race," she chuckled.

Soon, Celestia was registered and given a temporary number. As she sat patiently for her call to get on the track, a couple of the cars hoping to get a spot in the season rolled passed her.

"Really? That girl is gonna race? Fat chance. I bet she won't even make the qualifying time."

Celestia shrunk down on her axles, feeling like she didn't belong here. Then an announcement came over the PA.

 _"Will Celestia Trackster please enter Pit Row?"_

Celestia gulped and headed over to pit row, allowing the forklifts there to work on her tires and make sure she was fueled up. Thoughts about failing in front of all these cars raced through her head and she squirmed a bit from nerves.

"Hey! Knock it off!" a forklift shouted.

"Sorry!"

As she exited pit row and headed out onto the track, Bob Cutlass, Darrell Cartrip, and an unknown silver blue car watched as Celestia raced onto the track.

"Well, this here is interesting. A Lancia Stratos tryin' out for the Piston Cup season. I ain't seen anything like it, have you Bob?" asked Darrell excitedly.

"I have not, Darrell. The Piston Cup hasn't had a female racer since the days of Louise Nash back during the 1950's, let alone a Lancia Stratos."

"Well, let's see how she does. Maybe she'll be the next Louise "Barnstormer" Nash!" Darrell replied.

"You never know, Darrell."

Celestia slowly drove around the track, watching. Her eyes dashed back and forth, taking in everything around her. She took a deep breath as she approached the start line.

The green flag dropped.

Suddenly, like it did with Sally, everything fell into focus. She grinned and shot ahead, amazing everyone as she took the first turn with ease. The only thing she knew was the track ahead of her and the wind over her roof.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Radiator Springs, Doc was taking a break from work. Sylvia was flipping through channels on the TV. There wasn't much on. Rom-com movies, news, talk show, news, racing, news…

"Wait! Sylvia, go back."

Sylvia quickly turned back to the coverage of the qualifying races. There was Celestia, shooting past the camera with a determined smile on her face. Doc froze as he watched her and studied her form.

* * *

The first lap turned into the second of three. Her grin turned larger as she sped up, using as many of her father's tricks as she could. As the second lap turned into the final lap, Celestia gunned her engine, giving it every ounce of power she could muster. The powerful sound of her engine, which almost sounded just like her father's, echoed throughout the stadium.

Darrell was shocked.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing. She's gotta be a hybrid of a Charger or a Mustang. There's no way that she's a true Stratos!"

"I have to agree with you, Darrell. She's incredibly powerful!"

"Well, here she comes! Down the stretch! She might break a record!"

Celestia pushed her engine harder and zoomed across the finish line, cheering joyfully! Throughout the stadium, jaws dropped. Not even Killian was immune. After rolling into pit row, a smile still on her face, the silver blue car that watched her entered pit row.

"Howdy. The name's Bob Lightyear, but everyone calls me "Buzz." Darlin' that was some mighty fine racin'. How would you like to race for Lightyear Tires?"

Celestia gasped. Being offered a sponsorship so soon after the qualifier?

"I'd love to! Oh, thank you so much, Mr. Lightyear! I have to call my parents."

"Well now...hold on. How old are you? I can't let you race if you're under 18."

"Just turned 18 in January," replied Celestia proudly, showing off her license plate which also had her birthday on it, as all cars did.

"Then...why…"

"My uncle was Will Trackster. My mom will want to hear what I did."

Celestia quickly drove off to find a phone, dialing her home when she found one.

Back in Radiator Springs, Doc's phone rang. However, he was a bit too focused on the screen, where Bob and Darrell were still discussing Celestia. Sylvia rolled her eyes and answered it instead.

"Hello?"

"Mom! You'll never guess what just happened!"

Celestia's voice quickly snapped Doc out of his trance.

"Celestia!"

"Oh… Hi, Doc…"

"What happened?"

"I got a sponsorship with Lightyear Tires!"

Doc didn't say anything. He was too shocked.

"I hope you have a good explanation, Celestia," said Sylvia, slightly angry at being lied to.

"Mom, you always said to follow my dreams. That's what I'm doing. I'm a race car through and through. I can't change who I am, Mom. You of all cars should know that."

"I will admit you didn't change during your teenage years, but even so, Celestia, racing is dangerous. There's a lot of experienced cars on the track and some of those cars will do anything to win. I'm...I'm just worried you could get hurt."

"I'll be fine, Mom. It's no different then when I went tractor tipping with Mater."

"You did what?" screeched Sylvia.

"Mom...trust me. I'll be fine. I have to go. The season starts in three days and I need to get modified for the Piston Cup series and sign contracts, I assume. All stock mods, I promise. I love you, Mom."

"I...I love you too, sweetheart. Just...Just be careful.."

"I will, mom. I promise."

Celestia hung up the phone and went back over to Mr. Lightyear.

"So...where do we start?"

* * *

After signing dozens of contract papers, Celestia was finally taken to a repainting booth. As she drove in, Mr. Lightyear gently coughed from behind her.

"So you can any number that's available currently."

"What about number 51? The Fabulous Hudson Hornet's number?"

Celestia bit her lip. She mentally groaned.

 _"Why did I bring that up?"_

"Unfortunately, Hudson Hornet's number is never used. There was a whole scandal or something behind his retirement. No one knows for sure what happened, since he disappeared from the racing world and never told his side of the story. Since he's so famous, it's kind of tradition that no one, unless they've proven themselves worthy, should wear his number."

Celestia paused.

"What number is closest to his that isn't taken?"

"Well, 50 and 52 are taken. 53 is available though."

"I'll take it," Celestia replied.

"Alright. 53 it is."

Celestia entered the paint booth and closed her eyes. The paint sprayed over her, adding her number and sponsor to the blue paint she already had. She rolled out of the paint booth, feeling amazing and different.

"Well...you look like a million bucks, kid. You ready for the big leagues?"

Celestia grinned.

"Mr Lightyear, I was _born_ ready."

* * *

Four months had passed and Celestia had gathered quite the following while racing. Many little girl cars admired her, including one little yellow one that was always at the races whose name was Cruz. Celestia sighed as she looked around Motor Speedway of the South, where it all began. The bright lights of the stadium reflected on her hood, proudly showing off her dark royal blue paint, her sponsor, and her racing number, the last of which had the font changed to match the style of her father's number. As her pit crew checked her tires, her crew chief, Dale came over.

"You ready to roll, kid? Last race of the season. I still can't believe you're tied up with the King and Hicks. Heck, you win this race? You'd be the first rookie to win the Piston Cup."

Celestia grinned distractedly, daydreaming a little.

"I know. It'd be _wonderful_ …"

Dale chuckled.

"Well, don't let it go to your head. I'll see you in the pits."

Dale drove away as the King came over. His sky blue paint shone under the lights of the stadium, his massive wing standing tall and proud.

"Hey, kid. You've done a good job racin' this season. You sure got some talent. May the best car win."

He held out a tire for her.

"Thank you, sir," Celestia said, taking his tire. "May the best car win. At least we don't have to worry about Hicks for that."

"Yeah...he'll be out for my sponsor next season though. We're almost the same age, but he acts like a dang rookie almost all the time."

Celestia chuckled.

"I think that's something we can agree on. The part about him acting like a rookie, I mean."

The King chuckled.

"See you out on the track, kid."

As the King drove into the pits, a voice that Celestia hoped she would never hear again caught her ears.

"Well...well...well. Lookie who we have here. If it isn't Celestia. My old friend and racing partner. How's your side treating you?"

Celestia closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around.

"Hey, Boost," she greeted, her voice flat. "Gotten caught yet?"

Boost frowned, but rolled his eyes.

"In your dreams...speaking of dreams...the big leagues, huh?"

"Yup. Got some real training and had a sponsor less than a minute after completing qualifying."

"Well...that's real nice...but you know you got your start racing me and my crew. They're off doing their own thing right now."

Celestia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, speaking of...where's Natalie? I thought she'd be hooked on your fender by now."

Boost growled.

"She left me. Good for nothin' woman. She got a job doing statistics for the Piston Cup series. She knows where she came from. But, I think you need a reminder."

Boost slowly moved forward, backing Celestia into a corner.

"No matter what you do, no matter where you go, you will always remember that you are nothing but a dirty, no-skill, no-good street racer. You may have beat me once, but you will never beat anyone else. I mean look at your record. You haven't hit first place in the Piston Cup, for Peterbilt sakes...you are nothing. Good luck...you're gonna need it."

Boost chuckled and backed away, leaving the area.

Celestia gritted her teeth. Oh, he was gonna regret that...but deep down she knew he was right. And that scared her.

As she entered pit row and went to her pit crew, pulling into place for a quick check up, she watched all the other cars with worry. Soon, all the cars left pit row, pulling out onto the track for the lap around. Celestia had the third place spot behind pole position which the King had. Chick was next to her on her left.

"Say Celestia. How you doin'? You don't look so good. You might wanna call it quits now."

Chick laughed and went back to focusing on the track. As the pack neared the starting line, the green flag dropped and all the cars accelerated. Except Celestia. Dale called over the radio.

 _"Celestia, what are you doing?! Step on it! Win this race!"_

Celestia snapped out of her daze and gunned her engine, trying to make up for lost time and get her position back. As the lap counter climbed higher and higher, Celestia fought her way through the pack. As the white flag came down for the final lap, Celestia had managed to get her original position back and quickly got behind Chick.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Radiator Springs, Doc, Sylvia, and the rest of the townsfolk were watching the race at Flo's. Doc watched with anticipation. Truthfully, he was worried.

 _"After that rough start, Celestia Trackster has gotten back to her original starting position. Man, what a comeback!" Darrell said excitedly._

 _"But Darrell, will it be enough to win the Piston Cup and be the first rookie to win it?"_

Doc was getting antsy with each passing moment. He had never been antsy like this in a long time. Not since he last raced. He watched carefully as Celestia began to make a move on Chick.

* * *

Celestia gunned her engine and slid pass Chick, slowly pushing herself past him.

Chick growled.

"No, you don't."

He tapped her bumper and Celestia gasped as she began to spin out. Sliding across the infield, she began to lose traction, when suddenly, she realized she had something that neither Chick nor Boost had. Shifting her wheels right, she began to drift, slowly easing herself towards the track.

At the same time, back in Radiator Springs, Doc's mouth dropped in shock as Celestia pulled back onto the track into second place! His eyes misted up a bit. His daughter...with his signature racing move.

Darrell's shocked voice came over the TV.

 _"I don't believe it, Celestia saved it!"_

Celestia pushed her engine harder, almost fender to fender with the King.

 _"Almost...there…."_ she thought.

But she never got there. The King crossed the line just seconds before her. If she had just a little more time and road, she would have won.

Chick growled to her.

"I'll get you back for that someday."

Celestia chuckled.

"In your dreams, Hicks. Why don't you just scoot?"

Chick opened and closed his mouth a couple of times in shock before he sped off, his engine growling. Celestia just laughed before heading over to be interviewed.

After things had died down, Celestia went off to find the King before she left for home.

The King had just wrapped up an interview before spotting Celestia.

"Hey, kid. Nice racin'. Where did you learn that move from? Only car I know who could do that so flawlessly was my inspiration, the Hudson Hornet."

"Well," Celestia said, "I watched a lot of his races on old film reels and a friend of mine helped me."

"Well, you did just as good as him. I'll see you next season, right?"

"Yup. Might just sneak that Piston Cup from under your tail fin!"

The King chuckled.

"You just might."

As the King rolled away, Killian drove over. His paint was a bit scuffed up and dirty from the race.

"Nice job, Celestia. You did great today. Listen...I was..uh..wondering...would...you...uh...like to go for a...drive sometime? Just the two of us?"

Celestia smiled.

"I'd love to."

She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote down her cell number.

"Here. You can get a hold of me with this. I better get on home. I'll see you sometime, right?"

"Y-Y-Yeah!" Kilian stuttered.

Celestia giggled and gave him her number, kissing him softly on his fender.

"See ya."

She winked as she drove off. Once she was out of sight, Kilian promptly fainted, rolling onto his side.

* * *

A few days later, a dark blue semi truck, pulling a matching trailer, entered Radiator Springs. Celestia sighed softly as she sat in her trailer. She specifically asked to get the background changed with a mural painting of the Arizona landscape to remind her of home. Her driver, Dean, called over the radio.

 _"Hey...uh...boss...are we here?"_

Celestia looked out her window, smiling softly as she saw Flo's cafe.

"Yeah...this is it."

Dean backed into Flo's, parking the trailer off to the side of the pumps closest to the intersection. Once he stopped, he unattached from the trailer to refuel and to chat with the townsfolk.

Celestia gulped and open the door, driving out and meeting Flo at one of the pumps.

"Hey, Flo."

"Celestia! Welcome back, honey! Hey, everybody! Celestia's back!"

Everyone immediately crowded around her, asking her how she was and and telling her what had happened while she was away. A cough caught their attention and they parted almost instantly, revealing Doc, and Sylvia, watching her every move.

"Um...hi...Doc…hi Mom…"

Doc made his way over, and pursed his lips, looking Celestia up and down.

"So...anything I can say or do to persuade you from racing in the Piston Cup?"

"...Probably not."

Doc slowly nodded.

"You sure?"

"Positive," Celestia replied.

"Well…" Doc said after a brief moment of silence. "I guess I got no choice, but to support you."

Doc smiled.

"You did good. You did good, sweetheart. I'm...I'm proud of you."

Celestia all but tackle-hugged Doc.

"Thanks...Dad…"

Doc fell silent, nearly crying.

"You're welcome...daughter…"

The two hugged once more. After they parted, Doc gave her a stern look.

"But you give them hell next season, you understand me?"

"Already planning on snagging that Piston Cup. Also trying to figure out how to get Chick Hicks out of the picture without getting kicked out myself."

Doc chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure he'll be there soon enough."

The two smiled as they went over to the main group. Celestia couldn't wait until next season. Little did she know that it was going to be different. A lot different. Because Lightning was about to strike.

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 4, and now we are entering Cars 1! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Songbird and I won't be able to write the next chapter this Sunday as I'm going on vacation next week, and I need time to pack. If Songbird has the time, she will start writing the chapter, and I will rejoin her the following weekend. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter of Chasing Blue! See you next time!

PS: Did you figure out the references? Let me in a review, and you'll find out if you were right at the next review reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chasing Blue

Summary: Celestia is an ordinary car with a big heart. When she runs away after a fight with her mother and stumbles upon the small town of Radiator Springs, she finds a family she didn't know she had. And more importantly, her father.

Chapter 5: Lightning Strikes

Dinoco Farewell Party

The King's Mansion

Early 2006

The beginning of the racing season was fast approaching. Celestia had renewed her contract with Lightyear Tires, to her happiness and the worry of her parents. Even though they had been a bit worried, they had supported her. Killian had started dating her, though she had been careful to avoid any mention of him to Doc and vice versa.

Celestia rolled into the party with a smile. She'd been looking forward to this ever since she got the invitation. With this being Strip Weather's last racing season, there was a large party being thrown in celebration. Every racer in that season was invited, along with some of The King's old friends, and the party was well underway.

Suddenly, there was a loud, unfamiliar rev. Everyone turned to see the newcomer. His paint was a sparkly red. The number 95 shone brightly in yellow paint, contrasting with the lightning bolts that stretched down his sides. On his spoiler the sponsorship Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment was seen clearly.

"Ka-Chow!"

The car flashed his lightning bolt sticker, the lights of the room reflecting on the silver surface. Paparazzi swarmed him, but only a few. Once the press cleared, he came up to Celestia.

"Hey! Celestia Trackster, right? The name's Lightning McQueen."

Celestia wasn't impressed, but replied nevertheless.

"Yeah. That's me."

Lightning smirked.

"Y'know, you're a pretty good racer...for a girl. Hope you'll come to my party when I become the first rookie to win the Piston Cup."

With that, he drove off to talk to The King. Celestia was just about to follow him and give him a large piece of her mind when Killian came up to calm her down.

Celestia thought he was obnoxious, selfish, and rude. And she was right. As the racing season continued, Lightning began to gain more of a following and he gobbled up all the attention.

* * *

Motor Speedway of the South

2006

Celestia sighed as she sat in her trailer. It was the final race of the season and she was pumped. Just like the season prior she was tied up again with the King and Chick. Except a new player was in the game. Lightning McQueen. Well...two. Another female had joined the Piston Cup Series by the name of Misti Motorkrass. Celestia had welcomed her with open tires. But everyone was talking about Lightning, so there wasn't much coverage on Misti. Lightning was an enigma that Celestia didn't want to solve. She honestly wanted the season to be over with so she could be as far away from him as possible.

" _Maybe winning this last race would teach him some humility,"_ Celestia thought to herself. She scoffed. _"Yeah...right. What he really needs is a swift kick in the…"_

A knock on her trailer door interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey, Celestia. You ready?"

Celestia smiled, glancing at a photo on the wall.

"Coming, Dean! This is for you, Uncle Will."

Celestia revved her engine and opened her trailer door. Paparazzi swarmed her, taking photos. A loud rev caught their attention as Killian pushed through the press.

"Hey, sweetheart. You ready?"

Celestia smiled at her boyfriend.

"Always."

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, causing the press's cameras to start flashing wildly. Celestia and Killian pulled away, blushing heavily.

"See you on the track, Celestia."

"You too, Killian. I love you!"

"Love you too!"

Killian headed off to pit row, Celestia following soon after. As Celestia entered pit row, she had a quick tire check and soon entered the field with the other cars. She had the fourth spot, which put her directly behind Lightning. Soon, the green flag waved and the pack of cars shot off.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Radiator Springs, Doc was watching the race with Sylvia. It had sort of become tradition in the Hudson household and, even though Doc wanted to have nothing to do with the racing world, he still supported his daughter. As they both watched, Bob Cutlass's voice came over the TV.

" _Welcome back to the Dinoco 400! I'm Bob Cutlass, here with my good friend, Darrell Cartrip. We're midway through what might be an historic day in racing!"_

" _Bob, my oil pressure is through the roof right now! If this gets any more exciting, they're gonna have to tow me outta the booth!"_

" _Right you are, Darrell! Four cars are tied for the series point lead, heading into the final race of the season. And the winner of this race, Darrell, will win the season title and...the Piston Cup!"_

The TV suddenly changed scenes, showing promotional images for each of the leaders.

" _Does the King, Strip Weathers, have one more victory in him before his retirement?"_

" _He's been Dinoco's golden boy for years,"_ replied Darrell. _"Can he win them one last piston cup?"_

" _Of course, we can't look over Lightyear Tire's girl, Celestia Trackster."_

" _She's been an enigma to the racing world ever since she showed up at last season's open tryouts! She's won races with skill and grace not seen since the Fabulous Hudson Hornet!"_

" _Agreed, Darrell. She's tied in points with the leaders and eyeing up that Piston Cup. And, as always, in the second place spot we find Chick Hicks. He's been chasing the King's tailfin his entire career."_

" _Chick thought this was his year, Bob,"_ replied Darrell. _"His chance to finally emerge from the King's shadow, but the last thing he expected was...Lightning McQueen!"_

" _You know, Darrell, I don't think anyone expected this. The rookie sensation came into the season unknown, but everyone knows him now."_

" _Will he be the first rookie to win the Piston Cup and land Dinoco?"_

" _The legend, the underdog, the runner-up, and the rookie. Four cars, one champion!"_

Celestia revved her engine, trying to pass Lightning as he pulled up next to Chick, smirking obnoxiously. Chick growled.

"No, you don't."

Chick tapped Lightning's bumper and Lightning spun out onto the infield. He quickly recovered and got back on the track.

Celestia glanced back at Lightning to make sure he was alright, knowing that was the same thing that had happened to her last season, when the sound of a crash caught her attention. Cars began to spin out and collide with each other. Celestia quickly dodged left, then dodged right as she fought her way around the pile up. She quickly made it out as the flagger waved a yellow flag and she pulled off the track and into the pits to get checked up. She glanced up to the TV monitor that stood above the center of the track to see that Lightning wasn't pitting!

"Dale!" Celestia shouted to her crew chief. "Is McQueen not pitting?"

Dale shook his hood.

"Nope!"

Soon, her pit crew finished changing her tires and fueling her up and she followed the cars back out onto the track. She was right behind the King and Chick was all the way in the back. Soon, the green flag dropped once more and everyone took off with Lightning in the lead. Miles ticked away, the laps increased, and Celestia was pushing herself harder than she ever had before.

Twenty laps or so later, she pulled off the track and into the pits, stopping at her station. Lightning flew in and stopped at his station, which was in front of hers, and she couldn't help but listen to what he was saying to his pit crew.

"No..no..no. No tires, just gas!"

He took off, flying out of the pits. Celestia was shocked. No tires? That was risky, not to mention dangerous. He could blow a tire and crash. As much as Celestia hated his guts, she didn't want to see him get hurt. Once her tires got changed, she took off after him.

"McQueen, are you insane or just stupid?" she muttered to herself.

* * *

Back at Radiator Springs, Doc was _this_ close to crashing himself into a boulder. This racer had to be the most idiotic car with the biggest ego in the history of racing. You didn't skip changing tires unless you wanted to get in a major wreck. Or if you had changed your tires previously and could go longer on the pair you had on.

" _Looks like it's all gas-and-go's for McQueen today."_

" _That's right. No tires again."_

" _Normally I would say that's a short-term gain, long-term loss, but it's sure is workin' for him. He obviously knows somethin' we don't know."_

Soon, the laps had reached the tipping point. The King, Celestia, and Chick had grouped up in front of the pack, waiting to make their move. Lightning already had a huge advantage at this point. He was way out in front, almost to the point of lapping the pack. As he crossed the line once more, the white flag dropped, swinging wildly.

" _This is it, Darrell. One lap to go and Lightning_ _McQueen has a huge lead!"_

Darrell rolled back and forth on his axles.

" _Oh, he's got it in the bag. Call in the dogs and put of the fire! We're gonna crown us a new champion!"_

The stadium roared with cheering as Lightning entered the final turn, when suddenly….BANG!

" _Oh no! McQueen's blown a tire!"_

" _And with only one turn to go! Can he make it?"_

Celestia's radio crackled.

" _Celestia! McQueen's blown a tire! Move it!"_

She grinned and sped up, following The King and Chick. Another BANG echoed through the stadium.

" _He's lost another tire! The King, Chick, and Celestia are coming up fast!"_

" _They're entering turn three!"_

Doc couldn't help but grin a little smugly at being proven right.

As the three cars began to round turn four, Lightning started hopping instead of grinding his rear rims. Suddenly, Chick zoomed in front of Celestia, forcing her to hit her brakes and lose her speed. She gunned it, but it was too late. Chick and the King had crossed the line at the same time with Lightning, but it was too close to call. Celestia panted heavily.

"No..I..can't...I...couldn't have lost…"

She pulled off the track and into the pits, shocked to the core. Even as her tires were changed, everything around her was in a daze. As she left pit row, a reporter came up to her.

"Miss Trackster! What do you have to say about losing the final race of the season once again?!"

"I have no comment other than this...Chick slammed the door on me. I had to brake."

She pushed past the reporter and went into her trailer, not even caring when they announced it was a three-way tie. A gentle knock was heard at her door.

" _Celestia? It's Killian. Open up...please?"_

Celestia opened the trailer door.

"Yeah?"

"You'll get them next year, alright? You won races this season! You did better than you did last year. You got a lot of stuff, babe."

Celestia blushed.

"Thank, Killian. Hey...do you...want to come to Radiator Springs with me?"

Killian nodded.

"Sure...but why?"

"I think it's time you met my parents."

Killian gulped.

"Al-Alright. If that's what you want?"

"It would make me very happy," Celestia replied.

"Alright. I'll schedule something with my agent. Now, go home. Get some rest. I'll call you when I can come and see you."

Celestia rolled down the ramp and gave him a quick kiss on his fender.

"I love you, Killian."

"Love you too. Get her home safe, Dean."

"You got it, Mr. Wheelen!"

"Dean, I told you to call me Killian."

"Yes, Mr...I mean...yes, Killian."

Celestia giggled and kissed Killian once last time before rolling back into her trailer and shutting the door.

* * *

Two days had past and Celestia was finally recognizing some of the surrounding scenery. As Dean exited the interstate, a white and black police cruiser was waiting. Dean stopped and called Celestia.

"Uh, Celestia. Sheriff is here waiting for you."

Celestia sighed and opened the trailer door, heading over to where Sheriff was waiting.

"Hey, Sheriff. I'm not in trouble already, am I? I just got back!"

"Not that, Celestia. The road into town has been destroyed by some crazy hot-rodder. Dean won't be able to drive all the way into town."

"Hot-rodder? Boy, that must've been a long night for you."

"He nearly made me blow a gasket. Anyways, Dean. Head on home, I'll take Celestia from here."

"Okay. See you next season, Celestia!"

"Okay. Bye, Dean!"

Dean tooted his horn goodbye as Sheriff led her down the road into town. After about thirty minutes of driving, Celestia gasped at the sight of the main road's damage. Her engine flared in anger.

"Who did this?!"

Sheriff shouted.

"Mater! What did I tell you about talkin' to the accused?!"

Mater was parked by the impound lot and saw Sheriff, immediately looking down.

"To not to…"

"Well quit your yappin' and tow this delinquent road hazard to Traffic Court."

As Mater pulled behind the accused, Celestia's eyes widened. It was Lightning!

"You?! What are you doing here?!"

Lightning jumped.

"I...I...woke up on the road and couldn't find Mack. Then, that officer was shooting at me and I was scared out of my mind!"

Celestia glared at him and glanced about the town. Celestia wanted justice. And she was determined to get some.

"Hook him up, Mater."

Mater smiled.

"Okey dokey. Good to see you made it home, Miss Celestia."

"I am too."

Mater whispered to Lightning.

"Well, we'll talk later, Mater. Hah, Later, Mater. That's funny!"

He dropped his hook and hooked Lightning up, causing him to jump. Celestia stayed back and watched Lightning being towed off to the courthouse, before following slowly behind.

* * *

And that's a wrap for chapter 5! I hope you guys enjoyed! Stay tuned for chapter 6! Be sure to Favorite, Follow, and Review for more content! It keeps mine, Songbird's and Celestia's tanks full!


	6. Chapter 6

Chasing Blue

Summary: Celestia is an ordinary car with a big heart. When she runs away after a fight with her mother and stumbles upon the small town of Radiator Springs, she finds a family she didn't know she had. And more importantly, her father.

Author's Note: Yes! We are back with another chapter! And it's the last one for this year, sadly. But fret not! Songbird and I will be back after the holidays. And so I give you this early Christmas present! Songbird and I wish you a very Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, etc., and a happy New Year! We both love your dedication to this story, and we can't wait to hear from you all again next year. With that said, let this chapter begin!

Chapter 6: A New Arrival

"The Radiator Springs Traffic Court will come to order!"

A gavel pounded down hard as Mater, Celestia, and one red race car named Lightning McQueen entered the courtroom. Lightning was hopping along due to a parking boot on his front right tire. The townsfolk were yelling at him loudly. Well, loudly was an understatement.

"Hey, you scratched my paint," shouted Ramone. "I ought to take a blowtorch to you, man!"

"You broke-a the road!" Luigi added. "You a very bad car!"

Fillmore and Sarge shouted "facist" and "commie" respectively. Celestia let off a sigh. Those two would never change. As Lightning settled into the "Accused" parking spot, he looked to Sheriff, shrugging like he didn't care.

"Officer, talk to me, babe. How long is this gonna take? I gotta get to California _pronto_."

"Where's your lawyer?" asked Sheriff.

Lightning scoffed. "I dunno. Tahiti, maybe. He's got a timeshare there."

"When a defendant has no lawyer, the court will assign one to him. Hey! Anyone wanna be his lawyer?"

All the townsfolk glanced at Sheriff and immediately backed up, leaving Mater standing front and center.

"Well, shoot. I'll do it, Sheriff!"

Mater pulled alongside Lightning and parked as Sheriff spoke up.

"All rise. The honorable Doc Hudson presiding."

Celestia rolled her eyes once more as Ramone used his hydraulics to raise himself up.

"Show-off..." muttered Luigi.

"May Doc have mercy on your soul," Sheriff growled to Lightning.

With a loud bang, the courtroom doors were thrown open as Doc rolled in, his engine growling. Lightning nearly jumped at the loud sound.

"Alright, I wanna know who's responsible for wreckin' my town, Sheriff. I want his hood on a platter!"

As Doc made his way to the judge's stand, Lightning gulped. Doc made his way onto the lift, and was lifted up, still angry and spouting what he was gonna do to Lightning.

"I'm gonna put him in jail till he rots! No, check that. I'm gonna put him in jail till the jail rots on top of him, and then I'll move him to a new jail, and let that one rot! I'm…"

Doc paused. There was Lightning, giving Doc an awkward smile.

"Throw him out of here, Sheriff. I want him out of my courtroom. I want him out of our town! Case dismissed!"

As Lightning let off a gasp of joy, Celestia groaned.

"No! Son of a...!"

One stern look from Doc shut her up instantly.

Mater smiled.

"Boy, I'm purty good at this lawyerin' stuff."

Suddenly, the courtroom doors slammed open once more as a blue Porsche entered.

"Sorry I'm late, Your Honor!"

Lightning turned and gasped. "Holy Porsche… She's gotta be from my attorney's office!" He quickly shifted into his smooth persona. "Hey, thanks for comin', but we're all set. He's letting me go."

"He's letting you go?!" the Porsche repeated, shocked.

"Yeah, you're job's pretty easy today. All you have to do now is stand there and let me look at ya. Listen, I'm gonna cut to the chase. Me. You. Dinner."

He flashed her the Bolt, making her close her eyes and try to turn away.

"I know, I get that reaction a lot. I create feelings in others that they themselves don't understand," Lightning continued before revving his powerful engine. The Porsche flinched at that.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" Lightning asked, grinning in a creepy way.

Celestia was getting livid. She was _this close_ to going over there and pushing Lightning into a tar pit. Only a brief reply to Lightning's question from Mater kept her from going over there.

Sally sighed.

"Okay...I'm gonna go talk to the judge.

Lightning nodded.

"Do what you gotta do, baby. But listen. Be careful. Folks around here are not firing on all cylinders, if you know what I mean."

Meanwhile, Mater was trying to copy Lightning's Ka-Chow move using his sideview mirrors and sunlight that was shining through the windows of the courthouse with hilarious results.

Sally smiled softly at Mater's antics.

"I'll keep that in mind. Hey there, Mater. Hey, Celestia. Welcome home."

"Howdy, Sally," Mater replied.

Celestia smiled.

"Thanks, Sally."

Sally turned to the townsfolk.

"Hi, folks!"

"Morning, Sally!" They called back.

Lightning looked to Mater, shocked.

"You know her?"

"She's the town attorney...and my fiancee."

Lightning's eyes widen.

"What?"

Mater chuckled.

"Na, just kiddin'. She just likes me for ma body."

Sally rolled up to Doc.

"Doc, you look great this morning. Did you do something different with your sideview mirrors?"

Doc sighed.

"What do you want, Sally?"

"Come on, make this guy fix the road. The town needs this."

"No," Doc replied sternly. "I know his type. Hot shot racecar. That's the last thing this town needs. I thank Chrysler my daughter is nothing like him."

Sally shrugged.

"Ok, I didn't want to have to do this, Doc, but you leave me no choice."

Sally turned around to face the townsfolk.

"Fellow citizens, you're all aware of our town's proud history."

Doc sighed.

"Here she goes again."

"Radiator Springs," continued Sally. "The glorious jewel strung on the necklace of Route 66...the Mother Road! It is our job and our pleasure to take care of the travelers on our stretch of that road."

"Travelers?" questioned Sarge. "What travelers?"

"Ignore him," replied Fillmore.

Sally ignored the banter and continued with her speech.

"But how, I ask you, are we to care for those travelers if there is no road for them to drive on? Luigi, what do you have at your store?"

"Tires," the yellow Fiat replied enthusiastically.

"And if no one can get to you?"

"I won't sell any...tires...I will lose everything!"

Sally turned to Flo.

"Flo, what do you have at your store?"

Flo rolled over.

"I have gas. Lotsa gas."

Ramone and Mater burst into immature laughter at Flo's reply. Sally rolled her eyes.

"Okay boys, stay with me. And, Flo, what'll happen if no one can come to your station to buy gas?"

"I'll go outta business...and I'll have to leave town," Flo said softly.

Sally turned back to the townsfolk.

"And what's gonna happen to all of us if Flo leaves town, and closes her station?"

"Without gas, we're done for!" Even Celestia found herself joining in with the townsfolk's chanting.

"So don't you think the car responsible should fix our road?" Sally asked.

"The only guy strong enough to fix that road is Big Al!" Lizzie chimed in.

"Lizzie, Big Al left like, 15 years ago," replied Ramone.

"Then why are you bringing him up, you lemon?"

Sally shook her hood, nodding to Lightning.

"Oh, he can do it. He's got the horsepower. So what do you want him to do?"

"Fix the road!" chanted the townsfolk.

"Because we are a town worth fixing!" Sally finished.

The townsfolk cheered and honked loudly. Only Doc's loud horn managed to silence them.

"Order in the court! ...Seems like my mind has been changed for me."

The townsfolk cheered as Lightning let off a groan.

"No!"

Celestia cheered.

"Yes!"

"Nice ruling," called Fillmore.

Lightning glared at Sally, who was smirking proudly at him.

"Oh, I am so not taking you to dinner."

Sally chuckled.

"Oh, that's okay, Stickers. You can take Bessie."

Mater tapped Lightning's side with his tire.

"Oh, man, you get to work with Bessie! I'd give my two left lug nuts for somethin' like that."

Lightning was confused.

"Bessie? Who's Bessie?"

Celestia chuckled darkly.

"You're in for a treat."

Lightning gulped.

* * *

Outside was a large steaming, groaning paving machine.

"This here is Bessie. Finest road paving machine ever built," Doc said. "I'm hereby sentencing you to community service. You're gonna fix the road under my and my daughter's supervision."

"What?! This place is _crazy_!" Lightning protested.

"Hey, this might be a bad time right now," Celestia whispered, "but you owe Mater 32,000 dollars in legal fees."

"What?!" Lightning whispered, looking over in time to see Mater nod.

"So we're gonna hook you up to sweet Bessie and you're gonna pull her nice," Doc continued, seemingly not hearing the whispers.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"You'll start here where the road begins," Doc said, driving over to where he could see all of Main Street. "You finish down there where the road ends."

Lightning hopped after Doc, Celestia, and Mater.

"Holy shoot!" Mater exclaimed.

"Woah, woah, woah! How long is this gonna take?!" Lightning exclaimed.

Doc thought about it for a moment.

"Well, fella does it right, it should take him about five days."

"Five DAYS?!" Lightning exclaimed in horror. "But I should be in California schmoozing Dinoco right now!"

"Aww. What a shame," Celestia said unsympathetically. "Now, if I were you, I'd quit whining and start working!"

"Hook 'em up, Mater," Doc agreed, nodding his hood at his daughter.

Mater smiled.

"Okey dokey."

Mater put his tire onto the boot latch and began to pry it open, grunting with difficulty. As soon as Celestia released what Mater was doing, she nearly freaked.

"Mater that's not…"

But it was too late. The clamp opened and Lightning shot off like a rocket. As he tore away into the distance, you could hear him cry: "Freedom!"

Doc and Celestia looked at Mater, who looked shocked.

"Maybe...I should've hooked him up to Bessie...and then...then took the boot off."

He glanced at Doc. Celestia sighed.

"I got him, Dad."

Celestia took off after Lightning.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lightning whooped with happiness as he sped past a sign saying "Leaving so soon?"

"Goodbye, Radiator Springs! And goodbye, Bessie! California, here I come!"

He sighed as he turned. "Ah, feel that wind! Yes!"

Moments later…

"No. No… Nononono! Out of gas? How can I be out of gas?!"

A chuckle was heard behind the billboard Lightning stopped next to.

"Boy, we ain't as dumb as you think we are."

It was Sheriff! Lightning was shocked, even more so when he saw Sally parked next to him.

"But...but...how...how did you...?"

Sally rolled her eyes.

"We siphoned your gas while you were passed out. Ka-chow."

She flashed her sideview mirror towards the sun and blinded Lightning.

"Ow...ow.. Ow."

Sheriff chuckled and Lightning grumbled. Celestia had seen everything and went back to town to grab Mater.

* * *

Later, Celestia and Mater were watching Lightning pave the new road into place. Mater was talking to Lightning.

"Ya know, I used to be a pretty good whistler. I can't do it now, of course, on accoun' of sometimes I get fluid buildup in ma engine block, but…"

Celestia was chuckling at Lightning's predicament. Yes, it was rude to do so, but she felt that Lightning well and truly deserved his punishment.

Suddenly, Celestia heard a wheezing sound from Bessie, and glanced up. A tar bubble was forming. Celestia sucked in a breath, trying her hardest not to laugh. The tar bubble popped and hot sticky tar landed all over Lightning's lucky sticker!

Lightning groaned in disgust.

"Oh, that's just great!"

Mater came over and looked at Lightning and was about to ask what was wrong before Celestia finally laughed super loudly. She finally stopped after a minute, and took a deep breath.

"I got to get something to drink. Keep an eye on Lightning, okay, Mater?"

Mater nodded and went back to talking to Lightning. As Celestia rolled over to Flo's, Sally cried out.

"Customers! Customers, everyone! Customers! Alright, everybody calm down. It's been a long time, just remember what we rehearsed! Please make sure your 'Open, please come in' signs are out and you all know what to do. All right, nobody panics. Here we go!"

Celestia rolled into position by her dad's office to promote his clinic. While her dad was grateful for the business, he never came out of the office whenever there were customers in town in case he was recognized.

When the couple came by, Celestia smiled. "Got any aches, pains, or strange sounds in your engine? Come by Doctor Hudson's Clinic of Internal Combustion and he'll get you fixed right up!"

The couple smiled at her.

"No thanks, we're just trying to find the interstate!" the lady said.

Celestia sighed sadly.

"Okay…"

As the couple left town towards the north, Sally tried to raise the spirits of the townsfolk with very little to no success. As Celestia passed Lizzie's shop she heard something about the Piston Cup.

" _Still no sign of Lightning McQueen. Meanwhile, Chick Hicks arrived in California today and became the first car to spend practice time on the track."_

Chick then spoke up.

" _It's just nice to get out here before the other competitors. You know, get a head start. Gives me an edge."_

Celestia tuned out the rest of the interview, thinking to herself.

"If Lightning is stuck here..maybe I can take his place and win the Piston Cup, but...what would Dad say?"

She was abruptly build out of her thoughts by Lightning revving his engine, and roaring past her with Bessie. Her mouth dropped.

"He's nuts!"

She ducked around to behind the buildings and sped to the end of the construction zone.

Finally, Lightning came to a stop in front of the shocked townspeople, panting as Bessie groaned and slumped over behind him.

"Ah. I'm done. Look, I'm finished! Just say thank you and I'll be on my way. That's all you gotta say."

Mater cheered with joy in the distance.

"Whoo-hoo! I'm the first one on the new road!"

Mater rolled onto it, and began to drive. His entire frame vibrated due to the bumps in the road. It was an utter mess.

Sally was shocked.

"It looks awful!"

"Well it matches the rest of the town," Lightning smugly replied. Sally gasped.

Red started to sniffle, and then suddenly took off, bawling. Sally called out to him, but it was no use. Red drove around the back of the impound lot and knocked over a stack of tires. Sally turned to Lightning.

"Who do you think you are?!"

"Look," Lightning replied. "Doc said, when I finish, I could go. That was the deal."

"I'm pretty sure that the deal was that you actually fixed the road instead of making it worse," Celestia said, coming around with Doc.

"Now, scrape it off! Start over again," Doc barked.

Lightning rolled his eyes.

"Hey, look, Grandpa. I'm not a bulldozer. I'm a race car."

Celestia's engine boiled with rage. She hit Lightning hard against his side with her tire.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY DAD A GRANDPA AGAIN!"

Lightning raised a windscreen and smirked. "Oh ho! He's not one? Honestly, with how much you and Killian Wheelen have been snogging each other in between races, it's a wonder you're not expecting yet!"

Celestia's dark blue paintwork went to a much lighter tone as she paled in worry. Doc and Sylvia turned to their daughter.

"Celestia…" Doc warned.

"Yes, Daddy?" Celestia asked innocently, batting her eyes.

"What's this about Killian Wheelen?"

"Uh…" Celestia stalled.

Doc shook his hood.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now...Mr. Racecar. You say you are one. Well then let's have a little race. Me and you."

Sally blinked.

"What?"

Lightning laughed.

"Me and you? Is that a joke?"

"If you win, you go and I fix the road. If I win, you do the road my way."

Sheriff was shocked.

"Doc, what're you doin'?"

"I don't mean to be rude here, _Doc_ , but you probably go 0 to 60 in...what, 3.5 years?" Lightning joked.

"Well, then, I reckon you ain't got nothin' to worry about," Doc replied.

Lightning smirked.

"You know what, old timer? That's a wonderful idea. Let's race."

* * *

That's it for this year! We'll see you next year!


	7. Chapter 7

Chasing Blue

Summary: Celestia is an ordinary car with a big heart. When she runs away after a fight with her mother and stumbles upon the small town of Radiator Springs, she finds a family she didn't know she had. And more importantly, her father.

Author's Note: Hi! We're back! Also Happy New Year! So now it's time for reviews!

User: AceAttorneyFanfic: Pretty much yeah! Although I changed it up a bit!

User: IrmaAquaGirl: Yeah, we did give Lightning a bit of a bad rap, but things always have to get worse before they get better!

User: FT014ST: Yes, actually we gave Lightning quite an embarrassing flashback.

Guest: sb-potterhead: Yeah, we love Celestia too!

That's it for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! By the way in case your confused about the intro to this chapter, I was kind of inspired by this segment from Robot Chicken with a slight difference: 5KBEEJQEW3o You can get to that YouTube video by taking that video ID and pasting it into Google. Well enough from me! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 7: A Talk and A New Road

Lightning chuckled as he raced down the track. The final turn was coming up fast.

"Haha. I'm gonna win and then I'm gonna…" He turned his wheels left, but nothing happened. His eyes went wide when he saw the cliff up ahead.

"No...no...no...no! Ah!"

Lightning freezes mid-air.

 _"Wait..this isn't right...this is how it ends? What in the name of Chevy happened? I was livin' the high life and now I'm flying off of a cliff, gonna crash to my doom...how did I get here? I guess we better start back at the beginning..."_

A scene opens up in a small room with a tiny red car playing on a rug with a race track printed on it. The car had a blue baby bonnet on his roof and a finish line flag themed binky in his mouth…

 _"AGH! NO! NOT THAT FAR BACK!_

 _...Where was I? Oh, forget it. Just rewind a few minutes before my doom?"_

The little Lightning seems to speed up as time zooms forward to where we last left off.

Sheriff sighed as he began to explain the rules to Doc and Lightning. He had no idea what Doc was doing, but he trusted the old car.

"Gentlemen, this will be a one-lap race. You will drive to Willy's Butte, go around Willy's Butte, and come back."

Meanwhile, Lightning was pumping himself and getting ready to race. Celestia rolled her eyes.

"Dad is so going to beat him. There's no way he'll let that punk win."

Sheriff continued with the rules.

"There will be no bumpin', no cheatin', no spittin', no bitin', no road rage, no maimin', no oil slickin', no pushin', no shovin', no backstabbin', no road-hoggin', and no lollygaggin'."

"Speed. I am speed!" Lightning muttered, stretching out and bouncing around. "Float like a Cadillac, sting like a Beemer!"

Luigi laughed as he rolled over to the two.

"My friend Guido, he dream to give a real race car a pit stop."

Guido bounced over, shaking happily.

"Peet Stop?"

Lightning just chuckled.

"Uh... the race is only one lap, guys. _Uno_ Lappo! Don't need any help. I work _solo mio._ "

Luigi scoffed.

"Fine. Race your way."

He drove off. Guido stayed, still bouncing in excitement. Lightning sighed.

"No pit stoppo. Comprendo?"

Guido nodded.

"Okay!"

He then followed Luigi off to the sidelines. Sheriff rolled back over.

"Gentlemen. Start your engines!"

Doc started his engine as weak as possible. He knew he could start it louder and stronger, but he didn't want to do it in front of all the townsfolk. It sputtered and coughed, backfiring a few times before kicking in.

Lightning just rolled his eyes and started his engine, revving it loudly all the while wearing a smirk. The townsfolk were amazed.

Ramone smiled.

" _iHijole!_ Check that out!"

Fillmore's mouth dropped.

"Whoa!"

Flo smirked.

"Mmmhmm."

Sally just sighed.

"Great idea, Doc. Now the road will never get done."

Celestia rolled her eyes.

"We're all doomed."

Sheriff called Luigi back over to start the race. He giggled.

"On your marks, get set, _Uno_ for the money, _due_ for the show, _tre_ to get ready, and _quattro_ to...I can't believe it… Go!"

Lightning spun his tires, taking off like a bullet and kicking up a cloud of dust. Luigi giggled and turned to watch Lightning take off towards the first turn as the townspeople cheered. Luigi turned to see, as the dust settled, Doc still waiting at the start line.

"Huh? Doc...the flag means go. Remember the fl...? Here we go. Go."

"Uh, Dad? What're you doing?" Celestia asked.

Doc sighed.

"Oh, dear. It would seem I'm off to a poor start," he said sarcastically. "Well...better late than never. Come on, Mater. Might need a little help."

Mater was confused, but nevertheless drove over to Doc.

"Uh…okay."

Doc glanced at him.

"You got your tow cable with you?"

Mater lifted his tow cable to check.

"Yeah, I always got my tow cable. Why?"

Doc chuckled.

"Oh, just in case."

Sure enough….

"Ah! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! No, no, no, no, no, no!" Crunch!

The townsfolk winced and groaned in shock, even Celestia. She remembered falling into the cactus patch once or twice.

Doc looked over the edge, smirking.

"Hey! Was that floating like a Cadillac? Or was that stinging like a Beemer? I'm confused."

Mater giggled.

Doc called out to Lightning one last time.

"You drive like you fix roads! Lousy!"

He turned to Mater before driving off.

"Have fun fishin', Mater."

Mater launched his tow cable into the ravine, and hitched up to Lightning, causing the race car to gasp in surprise. Celestia looked over the edge as well.

"You know, I'm starting to think my dad knew you were gonna crash!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" Lighting called back as he was towed up.

* * *

Later that evening, a plow had been attached to Lightning and he was breaking up the section of road that he screwed up. The townsfolk watched him from Flo's station. As they did, Doc called to Celestia.

"Hey, squirt. We still need to have that talk. Go find your mother."

Celestia tensed as she headed back to town. She was in _sooooo_ much trouble…

Sylvia was busying herself around Doc's clinic, not wanting to go to the race. Celestia peeked in the doors.

"...Mom?"

"Yes, Celestia?"

"Uh...Dad wanted me to come find you, so…"

"Right. That talk. Tell him I'm in the clinic."

Celestia winced as she headed out.

After a minute, she caught up to Doc. "Mom's at the clinic."

Doc dipped his hood, nodding.

"Alright. Let's go."

Doc headed back to the clinic, stopping in front of the doors.

"You first. You're not getting away from this talk. I know how your mom said you avoided talks by letting her enter a room first and driving away, but that won't fly with me. You understand?"

"Yes, sir," Celestia said meekly, nodding her hood and driving through.

Doc followed soon after and locked the doors.

"Now...who is this Killian?"

Celestia took a deep breath. "He's a Dome-0. I met him at the qualifying race. A couple of cars were whistling at me and he got them to stop."

Doc raised a tire to stop Celestia.

"How long have you been dating him for?"

"Since a little after the end of the last racing season. He's number 84, so we see each other a fair amount. He asked me to take a drive with him sometime after the end of the last race."

Doc paused, smacking his lips.

"I'd like to meet him. He seems nice, but I would like to figure that out for myself." He gestured to his phone. "Call him."

Celestia tensed up for a moment, unsure if she wanted to know what Doc meant by "figure that out," before slowly rolling over to the phone. She dialed the number she practically knew by heart now and half-hoped Killian didn't pick up.

But, it wasn't the case. Killian picked up.

 _"Hey, sweetheart. What's up?"_

Celestia winced again before speaking, giving her voice a cheerful tone.

"Hey, Killian! Um...I was wondering if you were doing anything."

 _"I'm actually with my hauler heading your way. I'm coming to visit. Oh, and I got great news! You're still in the season! The race officials changed their ruling! You get to be in the tie-breaker!"_

Celestia gasped.

"Really? Awesome!"

Killian was excited.

 _"Yeah, it's awesome. Listen we'll be in Radiator Springs by noon. We'll celebrate then. I love you!"_

"Love you too. See you at noon!"

Killian ended the call. Doc looked at his daughter.

"Well?"

"He's coming over to see me. He'll be here around noon. Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please _not_ kill him?"

Doc paused.

"No promises. Now go to bed."

Celestia sighed and nodded, turning towards her room. Oh, things were going to be interesting tomorrow…

* * *

The next morning, Celestia woke up to hear cheering and joys of laughter. Blinking blearily, she rolled outside.

There, ending right before Flo's Cafe, was a beautiful strip of fresh, dry asphalt. Celestia screeched to a stop right next to Sally, watching Mater play on the road.

"Hey! Look at this here fancy new road that Lightnin' McQueen done just made!"

"Yes! A-Amazing!" Celestia gasped.

Just then a loud honk was heard coming up the main road. Celestia gasped.

"No...he's early!"

Sure enough, a red and gold semi pulled into town, stopping just before the construction.

"Uh...boss...I can't drive any further."

Killian drove out of the trailer to see the damage.

"It's alright, Peter. Just go on home. I can manage this."

The Peterbilt nodded and backed up, turning around and heading home. Just then, a voice caught Killian's ears.

"So...you're the punk that stole my daughter's heart."

Celestia rolled up to Killian.

"Honey, this is Doc Hudson. My dad. He wants to talk to you."

Killian gulped at seeing Doc's glare. "Hello, Mr. Hudson. I'm Killian Wheelen. Nice to meet you."

Doc paused.

"You're Irish. Tell me, kid. Can you turn on dirt?"

Killian dipped his hood.

Celestia glanced at Doc. "Dad, if you're planning on just tossing him into that cactus patch…"

"If he can turn on dirt, he's good enough for you. Now come on. I need to find where that punk went."

Killian was confused, but followed Doc regardless, Celestia right behind him.

Meanwhile, back at Willy's Butte, Lightning was racing around the track with a determined glare. Sheriff was watching Lightning.

Doc called out to him.

"Sheriff! Is he making another run for it?"

"No, no. He ran outta asphalt in the middle of the night, and asked me if he could come down here. All he's tryin' to do is make that there turn."

Lightning spun out and groaned.

"Oh, great! Just great!"

Doc watched and gave a slight chuckle as Lightning grumbled some more and took off to try again. He turned to Sheriff.

"Sheriff, why don't you get yourself a quart of oil at Flo's? I'll keep an eye on him."

Sheriff was shocked, but replied happily.

"Well, thanks Doc! I've been feeling a quart low."

As Sheriff drove off Killian pulled up to Doc.

"Is that...Lightning?"

Celestia nodded.

"Yep. Appeared a couple of days ago. Wrecked almost the whole town. Dad was ticked off at him. Still is. Lightning's doing community service."

Lightning went tearing down the track, heading towards the turn. As he started to turn, he skidded off, kicking up a huge cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, Lightning had a huge bush on his roof as he started to get back on his wheels.

Celestia laughed at the sight. Meanwhile, Doc had come down to the track.

"This ain't asphalt, son. This is dirt."

Lightning rolled his eyes.

"Oh great. What do you want? You here to gloat?"

Lightning drove around Doc.

Doc paused.

"You don't have three-wheel brakes, so you got pitch it hard, break it loose, and then just drive it with the throttle. Give it too much and you'll be outta the dirt and into the tulips."

Lighting stopped and faced Doc.

"So, you're a Judge, a Doctor, and a Racing Expert."

Doc shrugged.

"I'll put it simple. If you're goin' hard enough left, you'll find yourself turning right."

Killian froze. The words rang true with him. Celestia tried getting his attention, but Lightning beat her to it, spinning around and knocking dirt into her dad's grill. She went to his side.

"You okay?"

Doc chuckled.

"It'll take more than dirt to stop me…." A loud crash and crunch was heard. Lightning took Doc's words to heart, but in the wrong way. The red car turned right and went straight off the right side off the track into some cactus at the bottom. A large green one began to topple over falling into the bottom of the canyon where Lightning was and….

"Oooowwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Celestia couldn't help her uncontrollable laughter. "I'll...I'll go get...get Mater..."

Doc shook his hood.

"The punk can wait for a minute or two. Killian, you wanna prove yourself to me? Hit the track. Do what the punk can't."

Celestia nodded, giving Killian a quiet kiss on the cheek when she was _sure_ Doc wasn't looking before she headed off the track. Killian took a deep breath and went to the starting line, cutting his engine. He closed his eyes, rubbing the dirt beneath his tires. It felt like home. He turned over his engine, his engine revving up loudly. He opened his eyes and gunned it, racing down the track, taking the side wall with ease. As he tore around the bend, he neared the curve. Celestia watched with horror, Doc watched with anticipation. Killian turned his wheels left, and then right, sliding through the turn with ease and coming to a stop on the finish line.

"How did I do?" he asked panting.

Doc paused.

"You got a long way to go to impress me, kid…..but…"

Celestia and Killian looked up at Doc.

"I think you're off to a good start. Go on now. Go get Mater. It's time to put the punk to work."

Celestia grinned and kissed Killian again. "C'mon. Let's go make fun of Lightning."

Killian just gasped, speechless.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! See ya next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Chasing Blue

Summary: Celestia is an ordinary car with a big heart. When she runs away after a fight with her mother and stumbles upon the small town of Radiator Springs, she finds a family she didn't know she had. And more importantly, her father.

Author's Note: Hey, everyone! We are back with Chapter 8 of Chasing Blue! It's time for reviews!

User: Vulcran Blackfyre: No, Celestia was just as clueless as the other townsfolk.

User: FT014ST: I'm glad you liked it! Songbird and I enjoyed writing it!

User: IrmaAquaGirl: I'm glad you thought so! And don't worry Doc does trust Killian somewhat. Now he just has to deal with Mama Bear. XD. Enjoy the new chapter!

Guest: Mogor: Asking me to make more chapters on a repeated basis will not get me or Songbird to go any more faster. We DO have lives outside of FanFiction.

That's all the reviews! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 8: Tractor Tippin' and Secrets Revealed

Later that day, Lightning was put back to work as Celestia and Killian watched from afar at Flo's. While Doc was somewhat okay with their relationship, Sylvia watched the two like a hawk. Celestia did have a boyfriend back in her street racing days, but he had called it off only a couple months prior to her arrival in Radiator Springs. Celestia was heartbroken, but quickly got over him and, in the process, pretty much closed herself off from everyone. She finally was opening up again thanks to Killian, though much of it had already been done thanks to the townsfolk.

Lightning was grumbling. "Turn right to go left," he said extremely sarcastically. "Guess what? I tried it. You know what? This crazy thing happened… I went right!"

"You keep talking to yourself, people'll think you're crazy," Lizzie sighed.

Lightning sighed in annoyance. "Thanks for the tip!"

"What? I wasn't talking to you!"

Celestia rolled her eyes and began to show Killian around the town.

"So...this is Flo's. Over there is Ramone's shop. He does amazing paint jobs. He even touches up my paint every so often."

She gestured to Ramone, who was towing a paint hose out to his and Flo's home where he sprayed white paint onto the fence to touch it up.

"Across the street from Flo's is Lizzie's shop. She sells knick-knacks and souvenirs, and across from Ramone's is Luigi's. He sells some amazing tires."

At that moment, Guido was painting the door of the shop while Luigi cleaned the windows.

Killian hummed. "You got a nice little town here."

Celestia smiled.

"It's not much. But it's home."

Just then Mater rolled over.

"Hey, Miss Celestia! Who'd this?"

"This is Killian," Celesia introduced. "Killian, this is Mater, the local tow truck."

Killian smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Mater."

"It's nice to meet ya too! Hey, Celestia, I was wonderin'...I'm in charge of watchin' Lightnin' tonight and I want to take 'im out to go tractor tippin'. Would ya like to come 'long?"

Celestia took a breath in. She loved going tractor tipping, but she was in enough trouble with her dad already. "Sorry, Mater, but I'll have to pass for now. Maybe some other time?"

Killian looked at Celestia.

"I actually would like to give it a try. You can show me the ropes."

Celestia hesitated for a moment more, then sighed. "Alright. But you'd better hope Dad or Mom don't catch us."

Mater smiled.

"Yee-haw! I'll go talk to Lightin'!"

Mater sped over to him, and began to talk to him. Soon, Mater had convinced Lightning and later that night, the four of them were at the field.

Lightning was nervous.

"Mater, I'm not doin' this."

Mater chuckled.

"Oh, come on. You'll love it! Tractor tippin's fun!"

"This is ridiculous," Lightning grumbled.

Out in the field, Celestia could see all of the tractor's sleeping. Mater looked at Lightning and Killian since they were both new to this.

"All right, listen. Okay, when I say go, we go. But don't let Frank catch you. Go!"

Mater and Celestia drove off into the field, leaving Lightning and Killian behind.

"Mater! Who's Frank?" Lightning hissed, but they were already gone.

Killian meanwhile had gone after them.

"Come on, Lightin'!"

Lightning sighed and drove into the field. Mater turned to the two as they caught up.

"Okay, here's what you do. You just sneak up in front of 'em and then honk. And they do this rest. Watch this."

Mater and Celestia paired off, the two of them going to separate tractors, while Lightning and Killian stayed behind. While Celestia was not wanting to get into trouble with her parents, she was secretly enjoying doing this.

Mater had snuck up in front of a tractor and honked loudly. The tractor snapped awake, mooing in shock, spinning its wheels forward, popping a wheelie and falling onto it's back, it's front wheels kicking at the air. A loud sloshing sound was heard as it's fuel slid back, clogging the fuel intake valve and causing it's engine to backfire.

Mater laughed.

"I swear, tractors is so dumb! I tell you what, buddy, it don't get much better than this!"

Lightning rolled his eyes.

"Yep, you're living the dream, Mater boy."

Killian glared at Lightning.

"Can you not be a snob for a minute or two? He's obviously enjoying it."

Lightning was about to retort, but sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

Celestia peeled off toward another sleeping tractor. She snuck up to it and honked. This tractor did just what the last one did, sending Mater and Celestia into peals of laughter again.

"Oh I don't care who you are, that's funny right there," Mater chuckled. "Oh, your turn, Killian."

Killian went over to another tractor and gulped. Letting off a sigh, he honked, sending another tractor onto it's back.

Celestia turned to Lightning.

"Your turn, Lightning."

"I can't," he replied. "I don't even have a horn."

"Baby," said Mater.

Lightning looked over.

"I'm not a baby."

Mater started clucking like a chicken, taunting Lightning. Lightning groaned.

"Fine. Stop! Stop, ok? All right. I'll do something."

Lightning went to a nearby tractor, stopping in front of it. He sighed nervously glancing back at the group. Mater gestured to the tractor with his tire and a sly smile. Lightning sighed and shifted his tires, leaning on his front axles. He revved his engine loudly, waking up the tractor. Not only did the tractor in front of him wake up, but the entire pack of tractors woke up as well, mooing loudly and falling onto their backs. Lightning, Celestia, Killian, and Mater watched with surprise as one by one they all backfired. All four of them stared at each other before bursting into laughter.

Suddenly, an angry moo was heard from beyond a pair of trees forcing the four to stop laughing. Lights could be seen from the other side. Mater looked up.

"That's Frank."

He quickly did a u-turn and high-tailed it out of there, Celestia right behind. A bright red combine burst through the trees, bellowing loudly at Lightning and Killian. The two screamed and quickly raced away, Frank right on their tails. Mater screamed in joy, racing through the pasture.

"Run! Ah! Run, he's gonna get you! Here he comes, look out!"

Celestia was equally enjoying the chase as they turned left, driving alongside the fence. Frank began to catch up, but the four burst through the fence just in time. Killian and Lightning stopped as soon as they got passed the fence. Frank bellowed angrily at them, scaring the two and forcing them to race after Celestia and Mater who were a little ways ahead of them, laughing their bumpers off.

* * *

Back in Radiator Springs, Sally was sitting at her desk when she saw a light pass through the window. She perked up.

"Customers?"

She then rushed over to get her sign turned on, but it didn't want to cooperate for a moment. Finally, when she had it where she wanted it…

"Tomorrow night, we can go look for the Ghostlight!"

"I can't wait, Mater…"

It was Mater, Lightning, Celestia, and Killian. Sally sighed and went back inside. As Mater and Lightning talked, Celestia pulled Killian aside.

"So..what do you think of the town so far?"

Killian grinned.

"It's wonderful, sweetheart. You live in such a beautiful little town. Though, it will never be more beautiful than you."

Celestia's paint went to a darker blue, her front fenders blushing with a red tint.

"Thanks for coming here, Killian. It means a lot to me. And I'm sorry if my dad was a bit...off putting at first. He's a good car. He's just...seen a lot...and he's not really thrilled with Lightning being here."

"It's alright," Killian reassured, chuckling. "I've heard my share of 'meeting the parents' stories. I think it went well, all things considered."

Celestia smiled and gave him a kiss, only for that to be broken as Mater squealed in delight as he raced backwards throughout the town at high speeds.

"He does that from time to time," Celestia replied, chuckling. "I better get on home to the clinic. Talk to Sally at the Cozy Cone. She can get you a cone."

Killian nodded.

"I will. See you tomorrow, Celestia."

He gave her a quick kiss on the fender before turning towards The Cozy Cone.

Celestia called to him.

"Oh, and make sure to ask Sally for roofphones. There's a morning routine alarm clock that will wake you up without warning so put those on before you got to sleep."

Killian gave her a strange look, but agreed. He rolled over to The Cozy Cone, where Sally was coming back from getting Lightning situated.

"Oh! Welcome to The Cozy Cone! How can I help you?"

"Um, hi. I...I would like a cone?"

Sally blinked.

"Oh, you must be Killian! Celestia said you would be coming! Here. Cone number 2."

She gave him a key.

"Don't worry about payment. We can work it out tomorrow. I was about to go to bed anyways."

Killian took the key.

"Um...thanks…"

As he drove out, a voice called to him.

"Hey...you take care of her...alright? She's a nice girl. And I don't want to see her heartbroken. Never again."

It was Sylvia! Killian turned to face her.

"I won't," he replied. "I promise."

Killian drove off, but came back in.

"Can I have a pair of roofphones, please?"

Sylvia nodded and gave him a pair.

"Night, Killian. Night, Sally."

"Night, Sylvia," called Sally.

Sylvia drove across the street and into the clinic and Killian went into his cone, shutting the door and turning off the lights. Sally turned off the neon sign and closed her door, going to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Celestia was at Flo's having breakfast. Killian had pulled up alongside her at the pump, drinking some oil.

Fillmore sighed.

"You know, some automotive yoga could really lower your RPM's, man."

"Oh, take a car wash, hippie," grumbled Sarge.

Flo smiled.

"Yeah, look at my husband, y'all! Whoo! That's your color!"

"Yellow, baby!" Ramone replied.

Flo smirked.

"Mmh...you smokin' hot!"

Sheriff, who was on lookout for Lightning, grumbled when he heard the revving of his engine.

"There he is."

Lightning squealed into the station, coming to a stop next to the pumps.

"Oh my gosh! Did you know Doc is a famous race car?!"

The townsfolk's eyes went wide before they all burst out laughing. Sheriff chuckled.

"Doc? _Our_ Doc?"

Sarge shook his hood.

"Not Doc Hudson."

Unbeknownst to the townsfolk, Doc was watching from inside his garage. He looked over to Celestia, seeing her remaining quiet and looking away from the conversation.

Lightning shook his hood.

"No, no, no, no! It's true! He's a real racing legend. He's The Fabulous Hudson Hornet!"

Flo looked at Lightning with a somewhat doubtful look.

"Fabulous? I've never seen Doc drive more than 20 miles an hour. I mean, have you ever seen him race?"

"No, but I wish I could have," replied Lightning. "They say he was amazing! He won three Piston Cups!"

Mater spit out his oil, surprised.

"He did what in his cup?"

Sheriff chuckled.

"I think the heat's startin' to get to the boy!"

"Well, I'll say," replied Lizzie. "Look how red he is."

Ramone shook his hood.

"I think he needs a new coat of poly, man!

Lightning just frowned. Mater looked over.

"Are you sick, buddy?"

"You are lookin' a little peaked," added Sheriff.

"I think he needs a new coat of poly for sure!" Ramone exclaimed, adding in his two cents again.

Suddenly, a click was heard as a fuel pump landed in Lightning's fuel hatch, the pump clicking away.

"Hey, hey! What are you doin'?" Sheriff asked. It was Sally! She smiled.

"It's okay, Sheriff. You can trust me, right?"

Sheriff frowned.

"I trust you all right. It's him I'm worried about."

Sally hummed in thought.

"Hmm...I trust him."

"I don't," Celestia muttered under her breath, but no one heard her.

"C'mon, let's take a drive."

"A drive?" Lightning asked, echoing Sally's suggestion.

"Yeah, a drive," Sally rolled her eyes. "Don't you big city race cars ever just take a drive?"

Lightning paused.

"Ah..no. No we don't."

The fuel pump clicked and stopped pumping fuel. Sally gave Lightning a look and drove onto the street. Lightning pushed up the pump before pulling into the street, glancing down the road towards the interstate. He stopped, looking and thinking. Sheriff turned on his light, but held off on his siren, staring at Lightning.

"Hey, Stickers! You comin' or what?"

Lightning paused for a moment before turning around and following Sally.

"Mmhmm! And you thought he was gonna run!" Flo exclaimed.

As Sheriff turned off his light, Ramone spoke up.

"Hey, can you believe it, man? He thought Doc was a famous race car! Oh that's too much!"

Celestia froze, but shook her hood.

"Killian, I need to go and drive for a bit. I'll be back soon. See if anyone needs help around here."

She gave him a quick kiss before speeding off. Soon, she arrived at Willy's Butte and began to run laps. She was...well she didn't know what she felt. All she knew is that racing at high speeds calmed her down and so that's what she did.

* * *

Time seemed to go pretty fast for Celestia as she crossed the finish line again, coming to a stop and panting. She looked up into the sky to see that it had become an orange red color and the sun was beginning to set. A voice caught her attention.

"You know, sweetheart, you're gonna run yourself off into the cactus like the punk if you don't take a break now and then."

Celestia glanced over to see who it was, though she had a pretty good idea.

"Hey, Dad…" She paused. Her dad wasn't wearing his normal tires. "Dad...why are you wearing your racing tires?"

Doc sighed.

"Truth be told...the punk got in my head. I felt like going back and reliving the good days and clear my engine. Last time I did this...well," he chuckled, "it was for your mother. So what do you say? Wanna run a lap with your old man?"

Celestia smiled.

"I'd be honored. Truth be told, I've been trying to clear my engine too. Maybe this will be twice as effective."

Doc gestured to the starting line and pulled up to the ropes, cutting his engine and rubbing the dirt with his front tires. Celestia pulled alongside, cutting her engine and watching her father. Doc looked down the track and grit his teeth, starting his engine, Celestia following afterwords. Doc's engine sputtered, revving up louder and louder. His exhaust began to clear as his engine roared, his whole frame vibrating from the sheer horsepower he possessed. Suddenly without warning, he took off!

Celestia's mouth dropped in shock before she gunned it after him. She had significantly closed the gap by the time they reached the first turn. Father and daughter sped round the turn, evening out their leads as they exited. Celestia smirked to Doc.

"Feeling the miles yet?" she teased.

Doc laughed.

"In your dreams!"

He sped passed her, racing towards the final turn. Celestia gasped and raced after her father. As they neared the turn, the two moved in sync, moving their front wheels left and then right, sliding thru the turn with ease. Doc slid across the finish line first, Celestia right behind him. She smiled and turned to him.

Just then, a voice spoke up.

"Wow...you're amazing!"

It was Lightning!

Doc gasped and sped off. Celestia paused for a moment, then turned to Lightning, furious.

"You know, you may think you're the center of the universe. But, guess what? You're _not_! You talk like you're some big shot, but you're only making people hate you! Just...stay away from me and my family!"

She then spun around, kicking dirt into his front, and took off after Doc.

Soon, Doc and Celestia arrived back into town, Lightning right on their tails. Killian saw this and followed Lightning.

"Doc," called Lightning. "Hold it! Seriously, your driving is incredible!"

"Wonderful," grumbled Doc. "Now, go away."

Celestia tried to push Lightning out of the garage, but failed to do so. Killian pulled up.

"What is going on?!"

Celestia ignored Lightning for a moment and pushed past him.

"Okay...don't be mad at me...but...yes...my dad is the Fabulous Hudson Hornet. I'll tell you more after we deal with Lightning."

Lightning kept talking to Doc.

"Hey, I mean it! You still got it!"

"I'm askin' you to leave."

"Come on. I'm a race car. You're...a much older race car, but under the hood you and I are the same!"

"We are not the same," Doc said, raising his voice slightly. "Understand? Now get out!"

"How could a car like you quit at the top of your game?" asked Lightning.

Doc froze, slightly shocked. Celestia paused too. Doc hadn't told her that story yet.

"You think I quit?"

Doc turned on one of the lights in the garage, illuminating an old newspaper clipping that read: _Crash! Hudson Hornet out for the Season!: Season End Fender Bender puts Young Hornet into Garage!"_

Lightning looked at it in shock.

"Right...you're big wreck in '54…"

"They quit on me," Doc said. "When I finally got put together, I went back expecting a big welcome. You know what they said? 'You're history.' Moved right onto the next rookie standing in line."

Doc paused, his expression turning more somber and sad, and he sunk lower on his axles.

"There was a lot left in me...I never got the chance to show 'em."

Doc's expression changed once more becoming a lot more stubborn.

"I keep that...to remind me never to go back. I just never expected that that world would...would find me here…"

Lightning turned to Doc.

"Hey, look, Doc. I'm not them."

Doc scoffed.

"Oh, yeah?"

"No, I'm not," Lightning replied.

"Lightning, I have been next to you pretty much every single race for the past season," Celestia said. "You are."

Doc sighed.

"Celestia...let me handle this. When is the last time you cared about something other than yourself, hot rod? You name me one time and I will take it all back."

Lightning tried to think of something, but paused and sighed in defeat.

Doc nodded.

"Uh-huh. I didn't think so. These are good folk around here, who care about one another. I don't want 'em depending on someone they can't count on."

Lightning looked up, scoffing.

"Oh, like you? You've been here how long and your friends don't even know who you are?"

Doc suddenly backed up in shock, realizing that the punk was right.

"Who's caring only about himself?" finished Lightning.

Doc growled, letting his pride take over.

"Just finish that road and get outta here!"

He drove off and into the clinic, slamming the doors behind him. Celestia winced, then turned to Lightning.

"Just think, Lightning. Being stuck-up won't get you anywhere. Maybe you should try being a bit more kind. It just might work out for ya."

Lightning paused and drove out of the shed, moving into his cone. Killian sighed.

"Technically, Lightning is right. I'm just saying if I had a secret that big, I would tell someone. Look, Celestia...I don't care that your dad is the Fabulous Hudson Hornet. I still love you for the same reason I fell in love with you to begin with. Nothing will ever change my mind about you and I'm not gonna worship you like your a goddess because of your dad. I'm gonna worship you because of what you are. Smart, funny, and beautiful."

Celestia blushed and kissed him.

"Thank you. For everything you've done for me."

Killian smiled.

"You can stay in my cone tonight. I figure you want to give your dad some space."

"That sounds wonderful. Mom can deal with him for tonight. Though, I'd better warn her…"

"I'll meet you in our cone." He gave her a kiss. "I love you."

He drove over to their cone, leaving Celestia in her thoughts.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Stay tuned for what may be the final chapter of Chasing Blue Part 1! Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Chasing Blue

Summary: Celestia is an ordinary car with a big heart. When she runs away after a fight with her mother and stumbles upon the small town of Radiator Springs, she finds a family she didn't know she had. And more importantly, her father.

Author's Note: Here it is! The final chapter of Chasing Blue Part 1. By no means this is the end of the story. More like the end of chapter! However, Songbird and I will be taking a short break to work on another story that we have not updated for quite some time. Once we get that started again, and underway, we shall return to the World of Cars and Chasing Blue! Now time for some reviews! And sadly, they are short today, but no matter any review is good enough for us! Let's begin!

User: IrmaAquaGirl: Thank you so much! This has been a tremendous amount of joy to write and do! I agree the best part for me at least was the scene where Doc and Celestia raced together. Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing and we hope to see you for Chasing Blue Part 2!

That's all the reviews! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 9: A Town Reborn and the Race of the Century

As the sun rose over Radiator Springs the following morning, a reveille began to play on Sarge's PA system, followed by immediately by Jimi Hendrix's Star Spangled Banner, breaking the morning silence.

" _Will you turn that disrespectful junk off?!"_ Sarge asked.

" _Respect the classics, man,"_ Fillmore replied.

Meanwhile, Mater was fast asleep in his garage. He grunted and snorted, a line of oil drooling from his mouth. He snorted loudly, waking himself up, and he stretched his axles. A loud pop was heard as he yawned, smacking his lips as he pulled out onto the road. His eyes widened at the sight. Instead of seeing a broken and torn up road he had seen the previous night, he saw a brand-new, pristine, asphalt covered road. His mouth dropped in shock as he followed it to the end. Bessie was sitting off in the dirt to the side of the road, her pistons and gears silent.

Celestia had come out to get some breakfast when she saw the road. She quickly drove over to Mater, and was shocked.

"He's done…"

"Must've finished it while we was all sleepin'," Mater added.

Doc had come out too and he sighed.

"Good riddance," he growled.

Doc backed up and drove back to the clinic, while the rest of the Townsfolk came out as well as Killian.

Flo spoke quietly.

"He's gone?"

Sarge nodded.

"Well...we wouldn't want him to miss that race of his."

Sally looked down sadly and drove off heading back to the hotel. Sheriff began to sniffle, gaining Ramone's curiosity.

"Oh, dude...are you crying?"

"No!" Sheriff snapped. "I'm happy! I don't have to watch him every second of the day anymore! I'm glad he's gone!"

Red began to sniffle and then took off bawling, racing behind the impound lot and knocking over the same stack of tires from the other day which Guido and Luigi had put back up.

"What's wrong with Red?" asked a very familiar race car as he rolled up next to Mater.

"Oh, he's just sad 'cause you left town and went to your big race to win the Piston Cup that you've always dreamed about your whole life and get that big ol' sponsor and that fancy helicopter you was talking about…" Mater smacked his lips and looked over to Lightning for a minute before he gasped in surprise, finally registering who he was talking to.

"Wait a minute!"

The townsfolk laughed.

"I knew you wouldn't leave without sayin' goodbye!"

Sheriff frowned.

"What are you doin' here, son? You're gonna miss your race! Don't worry. I'll give you a police escort and we'll make up the time."

Lightning smiled.

"Thank you, Sheriff. But you know I can't go just yet."

Sheriff stopped and looked at him, his red police light still on.

"Well, why not?"

"I'm not sure if these..tires.." began Lightning.

An audible gasp was heard as Luigi peeked out from behind Ramone.

"Can get me all the way to California," Lightning finished.

"Peet Stop?" asked Guido, peeking out from behind Luigi.

Lightning smiled.

"Yeah, does anyone know what time Luigi's opens?"

Luigi and Guido rushed to the front of the pack, smiling brightly.

"Aha! I can'ta believe it! Come Mr. Lightning! Let's go!"

They all but dragged Lightning into their shop. The townsfolk, including Celestia and Killian, followed and congregated outside, watching through the windows.

"Four new tires! _Grazie_ , Mr. Lightning. _Grazie!_ "

Flo smiled as Sally came over.

"Would you look at that?"

As Luigi continued to cheer for joy, Doc drove over glancing into the shop, growling when he saw Lightning.

Lightning grinned as he was lifted up.

"Alright, Luigi, give me the best set of blackwalls you got!"

The lift abruptly jerked down.

"No! No, no, no. You don't-a know what you want. **Luigi** know what you want."

He quickly went over to a curtain.

"Blackwall tires. They blend into the pavement. But-a this…"

Luigi opened the curtain to reveal three sets of whitewall tires.

"Whitewall tires! They say, 'Look at me! Here I am! Loooove me!'"

Lightning shrugged.

"Okay, you're the expert!

Doc growled and drove off. Celestia noticed this and went over to him.

"Dad...are you okay?"

Doc grumbled.

"I'm taking care of the problem now. Don't bother me for now."

He went into the clinic and locked the door. Celestia was puzzled, but went over to the Cozy Cone to talk to her mom.

"Mom..have you seen what Lightning is doing?"

"Yeah...I have to admit...the kid was a jerk, but..he's helping us out...even though he didn't have to."

"Any idea what's up with dad?"

"If I know your father, and I do," Sylvia sighed. "He's a stubborn car and he won't talk to anybody when he's in one of his moods. I've learned to put up with it. He is quite a softy underneath the hood though. He may not show it well, but he does care for both of us and the town."

Celestia smiled softly.

"Thanks, mom. I'd better go see what else Lightning does."

She quickly drove off to meet with the rest of the townfolk. As the day continued and the sun began to set, Lightning had helped everyone in town, buying things from each person with what money he had on him. Currently the red race car was in Ramone's paint shop, finishing getting repainted. Sally was driving up to the shop to check on Lightning. Mater looked over to see her.

"Here she comes!"

Lightning called to the townsfolk.

"Okay, places everybody, hurry! Act natural!"

The townsfolk blocked the entrance to Ramone's shop, shielding him from Sally's sight.

"Good evening, Sally."

"Alright, what's going on?" Sally asked.

"Ladies and gentlecars!" Mater announced. "Please welcome the new...Lightning McQueen!"

Lightning drove out of Ramone's shop and up to Sally, showing off his new look.

"Pow! What do you think? Radiator Springs looks pretty good on me!"

Sally smiled, chuckling.

"I'll say!"

She purred loudly.

"Ka-chow...You're gonna fit right in in California. Oh my goodness. It looks like you've helped everybody in town."

"Yeah, everybody except one," Lightning replied, smiling softly at Sally.

Lightning glanced around.

"Hey..is it getting dark out?"

Lizzie looked over.

"Huh, what?"

She turned to Red.

"What'd he say?"

Lightning smiled at Sally.

"Let me ask that again. Is it getting dark out?!" Lightning yelled, only loud enough for Lizzie to hear.

"Now what was I supposed to do after that," Lizzie murmured, deep in thought. Red hit the radio next to her with his tire, the radio lighting up into life. An old jazz song began to play as one by one the neon lights on every single shop on the main street began to light up.

Sally gasped as she took it all in.

"They fixed their neon…"

Celestia was watching with wide eyes too. She had known about the plan, yes, but it was something else to see it all put together.

Killian smiled at Celestia.

"Shall we cruise, sweetheart?"

Celestia blushed.

"Take me away."

Killian led her behind everyone else as they danced to the music as they moved up and down the street. As the song neared its end Flo called out.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Sally said something, but Celestia couldn't hear anything as they pulled to a stop. Flo called out once more.

"Customers everybody! And a lot of them! You know what to do. Just like we rehearsed!"

A spotlight suddenly shot down, covering McQueen.

"It's the Ghostlight!" wailed Mater.

But Mater was wrong as dozens and dozens of reporters swarmed everyone, taking a bunch of photos. Lightning got the most attention out of all of them.

"McQueen, over here!"

"Is it true you've been in rehab?"

"Did you have a nervous breakdown, McQueen?"

"McQueen's wearing whitewalls!"

"Are your tires prematurely balding?"

"Will you still race for the Piston Cup?"

"Stickers!" Sally cried as they were seperated.

Meanwhile, Celestia was getting swarms too, unhappy about all the reporters.

"Trackster! Did you go searching for McQueen?"

"Did McQueen try to sabotage you in the last race?

"Is McQueen your new boyfriend?"

That last question did it. Killian raced over, pushing through the sea of reporters, and punched the reporter hard with his tire. He turned to the cameras.

"Listen and you listen good. Celestia is my girlfriend. And I am her boyfriend. You're supposed to be racing news reporters! Not Hollywood gossipers! Stay out of our personal lives!"

He grabbed one of their cameras and smashed it. The reporters quickly backed off of Celestia and Killian after that. Soon a loud honking was heard as three semis pulled into town. One was Dean, the other was Killian's hauler, Peter, and the last one was Mack. Lightning was forced into Mack's trailer and Mack pulled away, the reporters following. As they were leaving, Kori Turbowitz saw Doc and went over to him.

"Hey, are you Doc Hudson?"

Doc dipped his hood.

"Yeah."

"Thank for the call," Kori replied, driving off. Sally had pulled up to Doc, shocked.

"You called them?"

"It's best for everyone, Sally."

Sally scoffed.

"Best for everyone...or best for you?"

Sally drove off and Doc sighed. He then turned only to come bumper to bumper with Celestia.

"How could you?"

"Celestia…"

"No, listen. When he came into town, I didn't want to be on the same road as him. He was arrogant, self-centered, and crude. Do you know what he was like just an hour ago? He was humble, selfless, and a perfect gentlecar. Dad, he helped fix all our neon! The racecar that came here a few days ago would have never done that, even if it was for his own gain. He could have left if he wanted to when he finished the road, but no! He stayed! I think he wouldn't have gone to the race had you not called the press!"

Celestia huffed and rolled into her trailer.

"Now if you don't mind I have race to run. Goodbye, Doc."

She pressed the button to close the door and Dean pulled away. Killian glared at Doc before getting into his respective trailer.

"Doc, this may come as a shock to you, but cars can change. I did when I started racing and I did again when I met Celestia. You might want to think about that."

He then shut his door as Peter drove off. Doc pulled out onto the main drag and watched Celestia's trailer slowly disappear from view.

Mater sighed sadly.

"I didn't get to say goodbye to him…"

Everyone drove off to their respective homes, the neon lights turning off one by one. The street slowly darkened as Doc sat in the intersection. He glanced up to see the traffic light blink it's yellow light on and off. He sighed in guilt and began to drive back to the clinic, when he stopped suddenly.

"I need to fix this."

He went into his shed and grabbed something off of the floor.

"Doc…"

Doc slowly turned around to see Sylvia in the doorway.

"I saw everything."

Doc sighed.

"I messed up."

"Yes, you did," Sylvia agreed. "And I hope you have a plan on fixing it."

Doc nodded.

"I do."

He drove over to Ramone's and knocked on the door. Ramone answered it.

"Doc...what are you doin' here?"

"I messed up, Ramone. Celestia's boyfriend was right. Cars can change. I've been stuck in neutral too long. It's time for me to make a change myself."

He dropped the newspaper that detailed his third Piston Cup win in front of Ramone.

"Now...let's get started."

* * *

By morning, Celestia had arrived at Los Angeles International Speedway. She sat in her trailer, mulling over her choice of words to her father. She pushed the thoughts aside and opened the door to her trailer, heading down to pit row. As she pulled in, Killian smiled at her and came over.

"Hey, you okay?"

Celestia nodded.

"I will be. Still can't believe the race officials changed the ruling so I could be here to race."

Killian chuckled.

"I couldn't believe when I heard it too."

Celestia glared over at Chick, who was bragging to the reporters. His popularity had soared over the past few days and she found it kind of suspicious.

"Wanna know the forecast? I'll give you the forecast. 100 percent chance of...thunder!"

"I'm just gonna be lucky it was Lightning that ended up in Radiator Springs and not Chick," Celestia muttered to Killian. "I would've tied him to the cactus patch by the end of the first day."

"Agreed."

Killian gave her a kiss on the lips.

"You give 'em hell out there, you hear me?"

Celestia grinned.

"I most certainly will, Mr. Wheelen."

She gave him a quick kiss before heading into the pits. Soon, her tires were changed and she was fueled up. The pace car came out and led the four racers onto the track. Celestia sighed, closing her eyes and evenly out her breathing. She snapped out of her daze when she heard Chick's grating voice.

"Hey, McQueen. Where've you been? I've been kind of lonely. Nobody to hang out with besides the Dinoco folks. Oh, and the twins. You know, the twins that used to be your fans, but now their my fans. Anyways, listen what the twins think…"

Celestia ignored Chick and glanced back in her rearview mirror, seeing Lightning not paying attention. Something was wrong with him. But before she could ponder it anymore, the green flag dropped, and Celestia took off, following closely behind Chick. Lightning shook his hood.

"Agh! Shoot!"

He gunned it, racing after Celestia and the others. Fifty laps later, the King was still holding his lead by a slim margin. Lightning meanwhile was making a pass by Celestia and Chick, but Chick noticed this and blocked Lightning, forcing him to brake, and lose ground, and in the process forced Celestia to brake too.

Celestia groaned. Chick was going to be difficult. Suddenly, Lightning neared the wall and was about to crash into it.

"Lightning, look out!"

Lightning snapped out of it just in time, but spun out and slid into the infield. Celestia came down to see if he was alright, listening to his radio conversations.

" _Hey, kid, are you alright?_ "

"I dunno, Mack. I… I don't think I…" Lightning said as he and Celestia got back on the track.

" _I didn't come all this way to see you quit_."

Celestia gasped and looked towards the pits as they passed. There was Doc, standing in the crew chief position at Lightning's pit. But what surprised her most was his paint job. For Doc Hudson had been repainted as the Fabulous Hudson Hornet.

"Dad!" she gasped. She quickly switched over to her own radio.

"What are you doing here, Dad? I thought you said you would never come back."

" _Well, I didn't really have a choice. Mater didn't say goodbye."_

" _Goodbye! Okay, I'm good!"_ Mater said over the radio.

Lightning chuckled as the two racers came into the pits. Celestia watched with pride as her dad talked to Lightning, and Fillmore and Sarge filled up his tank. Soon, Lightning and Celestia were back on the track.

Doc radioed in.

" _Okay, you two. One of you can beat these guys. Find a groove that works for you both and get that lap back!"_

Lightning and Celestia accelerated, working together to win. Suddenly a loud roar caught Celestia's ears. The crowd was cheering, but why? She glanced over to pit row as they passed again to see a camera point at her dad. They were cheering for him. Doc, however remained stoic, nodding every once in a while. She switched back to her channel for her pit crew, listening to their instructions. Celestia and Lightning passed the King and Chick gaining the lap back.

As the laps went higher and higher, Celestia and Lightning fought their way to the front. As they neared Chick, Celestia let Lightning draft off of her, and pass, roaring his way to Chick. Chick slammed against Lightning, spinning him out, only for Lightning to race passed Chick again, this time driving backwards.

Chick was shocked.

"What?"

Lightning gave him a wink, and did a 180, shifting into forward, taking second place. Chick growled and charged after him. Lightning blocked his attempts at passing but Chick managed to pull alongside Lightning.

"No, you don't."

He slammed into Lightning, pinning him until...bang! Lightning's right rear tire had burst.

"Doc! Doc! I'm flat! I'm flat!"

Celestia changed channels as Doc radioed in.

" _Can you get back to the pits?"_

" _Yeah..yeah...I think so."_ Lightning radioed back.

As Doc listened in, he noticed the flagman waving a yellow flag.

" _Hey, got a yellow. Bring it in. Don't tear yourself up, kid."_

Celestia changed back to her channel as she pulled up behind Chick, a pace car leading the way in front of the King. As they lapped the track, Celestia watched as Lightning pulled into the pits. Guido sat at the ready, an air wrench in his forks. Suddenly at a speed that she had never seen Guido move at, Guido changed Lightning's tires, and Lightning gunned it out of the pits. She watched nervously as Lightning raced towards the exit, barely beating the pace car out. He was still in the race! Soon, the race heated up again and they entered the final lap.

Celestia's crew chief radioed in.

" _Hey, Celestia. You're Dad wants to talk to you. I didn't know your dad was…"_

Celestia shook her hood.

"I'll tell you later. I'm patching him through. Yeah, Dad?"

" _You and the kid are on the same channel. Now, listen. You got four turns left. One at a time. Drive it in deep and hope it sticks. Go!"_

Celestia and Lightning gunned it. Once again they tried to pass Chick, going to the inside first. Chick swung left, and Lightning and Celestia braked, going to the right. Chick swung right, and missed, slamming into the wall as they braked once more, going to the inside lane. As they did, Chick slammed into the two of them, forcing off the track, and they began to slide thru the infield. Celestia gasped and began to use her father's drifting technique, Lightning following soon after. The two of them slid back onto the track, and back into the race, Lightning in the lead, and Celestia right behind him.

Doc chuckled.

" _Float like a Cadillac.."_

"Sting like a Beemer," chroused Lightning and Celestia as they gunned it towards the finish. As they did, Lightning and Celestia glanced up at one of the big screens around the stadium. The King had crashed, and now was a smoking lump of metal. Lightning became determined, glancing to Celestia.

"Take the win!"

He braked hard, screeching to a stop as Celestia crossed the finish line, taking first place. Chick following soon after. Celestia went into the infield, making a u-turn and going over to the King's side.

"Mr. The King! Can you hear me?"

"Not..so..loud kid.." He coughed. "Nice win..by the way. I thought Lightnin' was gonna win."

Said race car was backing down into the infield, coming up behind him. The King coughed once more.

"What are you doin', kid?"

"I think the King should finish his last race," Lightning said as he began to push him towards the track.

"You just gave up the Piston Cup," he replied. "..you know that?"

"Ah, this grumpy old race car I know once told me somethin'. It's just an empty cup."

Celestia joined Lightning, keeping the King straight as they crossed the finish line. The entire stadium went up into cheers. While Chick tried to take his Piston Cup that was made for him, and was dragged off stage by the authorities, Lightning and Celestia brought the King to the pits to be looked over.

Lynda Weathers, the King's wife, gave Lightning a kiss on his side.

"Thanks, Lightnin'. You too, Celestia."

Celestia and Lightning nodded.

"You're welcome."

Celestia went and got her trophy, not wanting to make a big fuss about it. She didn't feel right about winning it. It should've been won by the King. The King called her over.

"Celestia..you got a lot of stuff. You deserve that trophy. You won fair and square."

"But...I…"

"No buts," said a voice.

It was Doc.

"He's right, sweetheart. You won that trophy. No one can say otherwise."

"Thanks Dad..I'll make you and Mr. The King proud."

The King chuckled.

"Just call me Strip. You've earned that right a long time ago."

Celestia smiled, and drove over to the townsfolk, proudly showing off her trophy.

* * *

Several days later, everyone had returned home to Radiator Springs. The town slowly had gotten back to normal, and visitors were coming from all over to see the town. Soon, everyone had customers upon customers. Sally's dream of putting Radiator Springs back on the map had come to reality. Lightning kept his promise and got Mater a helicopter ride with Dinoco, and he choose Radiator Springs as his new Racing Headquarters as well as his new home.

Sally and Celestia had gone out to celebrate with a calm relaxing drive up to Wheel Well, and two engines roaring caught their attention. There were their two respective boyfriends. Lightning had gotten himself an updated paint job like his old one that he got only a couple days prior, and Killian had gotten an updated one as well, proudly showing off his new home's style. He decided to move to Radiator Springs, and got his own house, asking Celestia to move in with him. Of course she agreed and had almost all her stuff moved in by now.

Celestia smiled at Killian.

"You look good."

"Good..is that all?"

"Radiator Springs is a great look on you…" She purred, and giggled.

Killian blushed, his paint darkening. Celestia gave him a quick kiss only to be interrupted by Mater who had come up to Wheel Well, the Dinoco helicopter hovering in place.

"McQueen and Sally, parked beneath a tree, K-I-S-S..uh..I-N-T!"

Lightning chuckled.

"Great timing, Mater!"

As the helicopter pulled away, Mater cheered in joy.

"Hep-non, hip-hep, hi-li-lilly! Wheee!"

Lightning rolled his eyes.

"He's my best friend. What're you gonna do?"

Sally rubbed her tire against the dirt turning to Celestia.

"You want to join in on a friendly bet?"

Celestia nodded.

"Sure."

Killian shrugged.

"Why not?"

"So, Stickers, last one to Flo's buys?" asked Sally.

"I don't know," Lightning replied, gesturing to the open road with his tire. "Why don't we just take a drive?"

Sally smirked at Lightning.

"Hmm...nah!"

She raced away in a cloud of dust, Celestia and Killian following behind.

Lightning smirked, revving his engine.

"Yeah...Ka-chow!"

He gunned it, racing after the three cars as Mater flew away in the helicopter, cheering in joy. The five friends didn't know what the future would bring but they would face it. Together.

* * *

And that's the end of Part 1 of Chasing Blue! I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for Part 2! Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Chasing Blue

Summary: Celestia is an ordinary car with a big heart. When she runs away after a fight with her mother and stumbles upon the small town of Radiator Springs, she finds a family she didn't know she had. And more importantly, her father.

Chapter 10: A Flash Transmission and A Secret Kept

Author's Note: Wowzers! I managed something I haven't done in a long time! I wrote a chapter by myself! Awesome! Well here's the reviews for previous chapter!

User: ShadowPhoenix34: Yes! I'm glad somebody noticed it! Thank you! Enjoy this new chapter!

User: Vulcran Stormblade: No, Celestia doesn't become sponsored by Dinoco. Her sponsor is still Lightyear Tires. As for Doc's death affecting her? Yeah, definitely, although it won't be for long.

User: IrmaAquaGirl: Yes, Celestia won! I'm glad you thought that the reporter thing was a nice. Well you don't have to wait any longer! Enjoy the twist at the end!

Well that's all the reviews! Enjoy part 2 of Chasing Blue!

* * *

A camera flickered to life as a red car and a green car appeared on screen.

" _This is Agent Leland Turbo and Agent Sandra Quickless. We have a flash transmission for Agent Finn McMissile. Finn, our cover has been compromised. Everything's gone pear-shaped. You won't believe what we found out here."_

Leland moved the camera to show a bright light of sort.

" _This is bigger than anything we've ever seen, and no one knows it exists."_

The bright light flashed before Sandra pulled the camera back.

" _Finn, we need backup, but don't send the calvary, it could blow the entire operation. Bring your partner, and be careful. It's not safe out out here."_

Voices could be heard off camera as Leland turned to the camera.

"Transmitting our grids now. Good luck."

Leland and Sandra raced away from the camera as two cars could be seen at a doorway, a bright light hiding their identities. Coordinates for their location went across the camera screen just before it went dark.

* * *

Several hours later, a crab boat named Crabby, also known as the 'Northwestern', was making his way to the coordinates. The waves were a bit choppy, but nothing the crab boat couldn't handle. He had been in rougher seas then this. As his radar dish spinned round and round, an alert on his panel notified him that he arrived at some coordinates. The same as Leland Turbo sent.

"Alright, buddies, we're here. Right where you paid me to bring you. The question is, why?"

A blue Peerless GT with silver accents and a grey and black streamlined sports car rolled out from the shadows.

"We're looking for a car," replied the Peerless.

"A car?" Crabby asked, scoffing at the notion. "Ha! Hey, pal, you can't get any further away from land then out here."

"Exactly where we want to be," the grey and black streamlined car replied.

Crabby scoffed again.

"Well, I got news for you guys. There's nobody out here but us."

A loud ship horn was heard, and the two cars quickly ducked into the shadows, narrowly avoiding a search light. A massive grey and white destroyer came alongside.

"What are you doin' out here?"

Crabby looked up at the massive destroyer.

"What does it look like, genius? I'm crabbing!"

The destroyer stopped in front of him.

"Well, turn around...and go back where you came from."

"Yeah, and who's gonna make me?" Crabby asked.

A whirring was heard as a missile turret popped out of the destroyer's deck, shining a red targeting beam onto Crabby.

"Alright, alright!" shouted Crabby. "Don't get your prop in a twist!"

Crabby turned away, heading back to port as the destroyer headed off into the distance. He called to the two cars.

"What a jerk. Sorry, guys. Looks like it's the end of the line. Guys?"

But the two cars didn't respond. Unbeknownst to the two ships, the two cars had used grappling hooks integrated into their bumperettes to hook onto the destroyer's stern, getting a essentially a free ride to the location. As they neared the location, the two cars could see flames towering high in the sky. Suddenly one of the flames closest to them grew stronger, flaming a bit higher, and a searchlight came shooting down onto the boat, forcing the cars to retreat a little ways down the stern of the destroyer.

As they continued on, the base of what seemed to be a tower began to light up as the destroyer drew near. Releasing their left hooks from the destroyer, they retracted them before firing them at a railing of the platform above, the hooks wrapping around the railing several times, before hooking on. They then released their right hooks, swinging over towards one of the supporting piers. A line of magnets deployed from underneath their well wheels, attaching to their tires. With a quiet thunk, the magnets glued themselves to the pier. After checking first that the magnets were working, the two cars retracted their grappling hooks as they drove up the pier vertically, glancing around every so often to make sure they weren't spotted.

As they drove up, a crane had begun to lift the destroyer they hitched a ride on up and out of the water A bright flash caught their attention as more towers began to light up to reveal a set of massive ocean oil platforms.

The grey car glanced over.

"Chrysler….would you look at that?"

"Cut the chatter, Saberius," replied the blue car. "We still need to meet up with Agent Turbo."

The grey car nodded.

"Sorry, Finn."

The two cars turned left on the pier to avoid the lights, winding their way around to the top. Once the two reached the top, they glanced around before they pulled up behind some boxes. Finn radioed Leland.

"Leland Turbo, Sandra Quickless, this is Finn McMissile, and Saberius Winterwheel. We're at the rally point. Over."

But only static came through. Finn glanced down to see a bunch of cars gathering in the center of the platform.

"All right, fellas," called one of the cars. "You know the drill."

Saberius tried his comm.

"Leland, Sandra, it's Saberius and Finn. Please respond. Over."

But once again only static. Saberius turned to Finn.

"I'm going to get in closer."

Saberius opened one of his headlights to reveal a camera. Zooming in, he took a photograph of two cars, randomizing their different features and inserting them into his holographic disguise emitter that was installed on his roof. The form of one of the rusted cars mixed with the other appeared over him and he shivered.

"Yuck. See you in a bit, Finn."

The disguised spy headed down a nearby ramp and into the belly of the beast. Finn shook his hood.

"Why must the young ones get all the new toys first?"

Right after he said that an alarm went off. Finn extended his camera which was hidden in his right headlight to see what was happening as a rusted 1957 Zündapp Janus with a monocle came rolling out of a garage. The car started speaking in German before switching to English.

"Too many cars here. Out of my way."

Finn was puzzled.

"Professor Zundapp?"

Meanwhile, Saberius, disguised as one of the cars watched as Finn activated his quad harpoon gun, sliding out over the platform, before firing two more cables and lowering himself down to get a better view of what was in the case that a forklift opened just moments after he arrived at the center of the platform. Suddenly two cars called out as a crate began to lower next to them.

"Hey, Professor Z! This is one the British spies we told you about."

"Yeah," replied the other car. "This one we caught sticking his bumper where it didn't belong."

Zundapp paused smiling.

"Agent Leland Turbo."

The crate top lifted, revealing the crushed form of Agent Turbo. Finn gasped as a flame from the nearby smoke stack burned brightly, revealing his shadow on the ground.

"It's Finn McMissile!" called Zundapp.

Finn, who had deployed his guns, opened fire on the cars below, retracting his cables to gain height. Meanwhile down below, Saberius was avoiding the hail of gunfire, and bumped into two cars.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Why aren't you out chasing McMissile?"

Saberius paused rubbing his tire against the steel platform.

"Well..I just wanted to say…"

He deactivated his hologram to reveal his true colors.

"Surprise!"

He jumped into action, kicking the two cars around with karate before throwing them off the pier. Then he heard a voice.

"Saberius! You made it! What took you so long?"

It was Leland and Sandra!

"Leland! You're alive! How?!"

"I faked my death. You and Finn aren't the only experts on doing that. Come on. We need to get out of here. You bring your submarine gear?"

"Of course I did. Had to be equipped with it for this mission. Last one in the water is a rotten gas pump!"

Saberius jumped off the edge of the platform, torpedoing to the water, followed by Leland and Sandra.

As they hit the water, a muffled explosion could be heard above them as a ramp to the upper levels of the oil rig was blown up, presumably by Finn. As they activated their submarine modes, another splash was heard as Saberius could see Finn land in the water, activate his hydrofoil mode and surface, speeding away with two destroyers chasing him. One of them launched a torpedo at him, the warhead exploding just behind him. From a distance it looked like they had killed them, but as they drew closer, they saw Finn holding still, leaking oil from his oil launcher, hidden in his rear turn signal lights. The three cars watched Finn open his eyes, holding his breath as he activated his submarine mode. Shortly after, he opened his trunk, letting four spare tires float out and inflate, speeding away as they floated to the surface. As Saberius, Leland, and Sandra caught up with him, he nearly gasped in surprise to see Leland alive.

* * *

By the time they reached the shore, it was about sunrise. The four cars heaved themselves onto dry earth.

Leland sighed.

"That's it. I'm going back to London, and I'm retiring."

Sandra sighed, nearly collapsing onto her frame.

"That's fine with me, honey…"

Finn was shocked.

"Honey? You're married?"

"Yep," Leland replied. "Have been for nearly fifteen years now. Or was it twenty? I've lost track."

Just then Siddeley, another partner of Finn's who was a spy plane landed near the group.

"You alright, Sir?"

Finn dipped his hood once.

"Yeah, Sid. Come on. We got to head back to London. Report our findings."

Saberius spoke up.

"Actually, I have some business in Arizona to attend to. I'll catch up with you guys later, alright?"

"Nonsense. I'll fly you there, lad," Siddeley replied.

Saberius shrugged his wheels.

"Alright."

* * *

Soon, everyone had boarded Sid and they were off. When they arrived in Arizona, Sid dropped Saberius off in Phoenix where he rented a hotel room and went to sleep, exhausted from the mission. The next morning, feeling refreshed, he checked out, and went to see the sights. He ate lunch, and got on the road, taking in the scenery. He always did this after a mission to calm himself down from the excitement and the adrenaline that rushed through his oil line. By the time he reached Interstate 40, it was already sunset. He drove underneath the interstate, heading north into the darkness.

After crossing a set of railroad tracks and taking a left on Route 66, he saw the familiar sign.

Radiator Springs: Gateway to Ornament Valley

Saberius smiled.

"I'm home."

He entered town and quietly entered a small house, sneaking his way into the bathroom, closing the door slightly behind him. As he looked in the mirror he saw a nasty scratch mark he got sometime during the mission and hissed. It looked and felt painful.

"I'll get Ramone to fix later."

Glancing in the mirror again, he saw a blue curvy female race car sleeping in his spot. His engine swelled with happiness only to be crushed by the secret he was carrying. Saberius sighed and deactivated his hologram. Red paint began to appear after the vanishing grey and black paint. A firebird yellow colored 84 appeared on his doors while his name appeared on his roof. "Killian Wheelen." The red race car sighed as he made his way out of the bathroom, parking next to Celestia. He shut off his engine, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! It was going to be a bit longer, but I figured the fact Saberius the Spy is in fact Killian the Racecar was a good place to stop. I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think, and I'll see you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Chasing Blue

Summary: Celestia is an ordinary car with a big heart. When she runs away after a fight with her mother and stumbles upon the small town of Radiator Springs, she finds a family she didn't know she had. And more importantly, her father.

Wow...how long has it been since we've updated this? A while. But we're back for now! Sorry that we have been gone for so long. I've been busy, and Songbird has had work. Yes, the dreaded work! Well, we all have to make a living somehow! Anyways...review time!

User: Vulcran Stormblade: No, racing is Killian's main job. There will be more information about his Spying career as we go on in the story.

Guest: Stef: We're glad you're enjoying this! Hope to see a review from you again!

User: IrmaAquaGirl: Yep. Leland is alive. We figured if Finn can fake his death, so can Leland. Plus having him married is a good way to have him quietly exit the movie without too much fuss. And yeah, we had Killian and Saberius being the same person since...oh..the beginning of the story. We're glad you're enjoying this! Stick around! It gets juicier!

User: ShadowPhoenix34: Yep. Definitely will happen.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11: Time Waits for No Car and the World Grand Prix

It was a sunny day in Radiator Springs. Mater had driven out to help out Otis, a local Lemon car, as Mack pulled in. Meanwhile in Doc's garage, Celestia sat staring at the wall. Her paint was faded and she was covered in dust. She barely came out of the shed unless Killian was home, which was rare. Her father's death really took a toll on her. As soon as her father was laid to rest, she stopped racing and practically stopped living. Only Killian kept her from spiraling out of control into the darkness.

Meanwhile, Bob Lightyear, Celestia's sponsor, had found a temporary replacement while she grieved, but the chance of her racing for them again was getting slimmer as the days went by.

Killian pushed open the door.

"Celestia? Lightning's back. He says he's got something to show you."

Celestia looked up at him and sighed. She started up her engine and Killian had to wince at how horrible it sounded.

"Alright, Killian. What does he want to show me?"

Killian smiled sadly.

"He told me not to tell you. It's in the museum though..."

Celestia dipped her hood and slowly came out, pausing a moment as her engine cramped in protest after not being used as much. She winced, then sighed.

"You coming?"

Killian nodded.

"Right behind you."

When they arrived at Doc's racing museum, the couple saw Lightning at the door, watching for them.

Lightning smiled.

"I thought you would want to see this."

Lightning pushed opened the door. Celestia followed him in, her engine making complaining noises as she did so.

There along the back wall sat a Piston Cup. But it wasn't an ordinary one. The name "Hudson Hornet Piston Cup" shimmered brightly in the carved golden metal. On top sat a carved-out car. But it wasn't just any car. It was Doc.

Lightning smiled softly.

"I got the guys at the Piston Cup to create it for just this season. I know your dad said these things were just old cups, but...having somebody else win it, just didn't feel right, you know?"

Celestia, who had been sniffling as soon as she saw the Cup, now started crying.

"Lightning… Thank you…"

Lightning smiled sadly back to her.

"You're welcome."

Killian gently rubbed her side.

"Hey...you know...we should probably get your engine looked at. It's doesn't sound too good."

Suddenly, Mater came in.

"Uh...Lightnin'? Mr. Lightyear is on the phone...he wants to talk to Miss Celestia."

Celestia sighed.

"Thanks, Mater. I'll go talk to him…"

She slowly made her way over to the phone. When she spoke, it was easy to tell that she had been crying.

"Mr. Lightyear? It's Celestia."

 _"Hey, Celestia,"_ replied Lightyear. _"How's my favorite racer? I assume by now you heard that McQueen got the Piston Cup changed for you?"_

"Yes, sir. He just showed me. Could you pass on my thanks to whoever agreed to it?"

Lightyear chuckled.

 _"It was my doing. Lightning convinced me, and I got a hold of the head honchos. We actually have one for you if you want it?"_

This made Celestia start crying all over again.

"Yes…," she sniffled. "Yes please, Mr. Lightyear… And thank you."

 _"Not a problem. However, that was not my only reason for calling. I'm sure you are aware that Miles Axlerod has made a World Grand Prix to test out his super-fuel called Allinol?"_

"Um...a little bit…"

 _"Well, me and some of the other guys were wondering if you wanted to be a part of it? We would pay for expenses of course. The flights, hotel payments, and all of that jazz."_

Celestia paused for a moment, unsure.

"Could...could I think about it before I make a decision?"

 _"Sure. You got about three days to think it over. No rush, Celestia. When you're ready to come back, Lightyear Tires will be behind you all the way."_

"Thank you, Mr. Lightyear," Celestia said. "I'll let you know my answer sometime within 3 days."

 _"Alright,"_ Lightyear replied. _"Take care of yourself, alright? Talk to you later, Celestia."_

The phone clicked, signifying Mr. Lightyear hung up. As Celestia hung up the receiver, Killian made his way over.

"Hey, honey. Ramone says he's wants to take a look at you before I take you out to dinner."

Celestia nodded and backed away from the phone.

"Killian...he was asking if I wanted to race in the World Grand Prix…"

Killian blinked.

"Honey, that's awesome! ...What.. what did you say?"

"I said that I'd think about it," Celestia replied.

Killian nodded.

"Oh..I was gonna tell you...I've been invited myself, but..I didn't want to go unless you were by my side."

Before Celestia could reply, Ramone called out.

"Hey! You gonna get in here or do I have to drag you over here?! You're long overdue for a check-up!"

Celestia winced.

"Killian," she whispered. "Hide me! Ramone will go nuts on me! And if Ramone doesn't get to me, Mom will!"

Killian shook his hood, chuckling.

"Nope. Better just suck it up and go on. Otherwise you don't get to go on a date with me."

Celestia mock pouted.

"Now that's just not fair..."

Killian chuckled.

"Just go! And get yourself cleaned up! We're going someplace nice!"

Celestia just sighed and rolled into Ramone's shop. After being cleaned up and tuned up, she just sat on the lift being scolded at by Ramone. Spanish was not her strong suit, but she understood the meaning behind the words.

"You understand, mi chica bonita?"

Celestia bit her lip.

"I understand, Ramone."

Ramone snorted, seeing she was still upset.

"Oh, no, you're not. Ai yi yi. What am I to do with you?"

He sighed and drove out of the room, leaving a slightly giggling Celestia.

* * *

Soon, Celestia and Killian were eating dinner at the Wheel Well Motel. After Sally had reopened the hotel, business was slow up there compared to the Cozy Cone, so instead of closing the hotel down again, she converted it into a restaurant, and business flourished. While she was upset at changing it from its original intended purpose, she knew she had to play the smart way in business.

Killian sighed as he drank his oil.

"I'm sorry I've been gone on these interview trips, sweetheart. Just a couple more, and I'll be done, and back into racing again."

He sighed once more. Every part of him screamed at him to tell Celestia the truth, but his heart couldn't make the jump.

"I understand, Killian," Celestia sighed. "I just wish they didn't come up out of the blue. You know, have a little bit of warning first."

"Well...that's the life of a racer. But I would gladly trade it all for you."

A small black box appeared below his wheel well.

"There's...something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it, Killian?"

Killian gulped.

"Celestia...will you…"

Out of the corner of his windscreen he spotted a crowd gathering at the bar.

"Hey, what's going on over there?"

Celestia turned around to look.

"Not sure. Wanna go see?"

Killian nodded, putting the box away and driving over. As he watched, he saw the Mel Dorado Show was on. Miles Axelrod, the creator of Allinol was on, along with the Italian Formula Car…

"Frrrrancesco Berrrrnoulli," Celestia sighed happily. "Explains the crowd."

Killian glanced at his girlfriend, then looked to his right to see Lightning looking at Sally the same way. Killian shook his hood, turning to Celestia.

"Babe...how do you know his name? And don't say it like that. It's three syllables, not ten."

"Hey, I keep up with racing news! And, I mean, he's nice to look at. You know, open wheels and all that…"

"What's wrong with fenders? I thought you liked my fenders?"

"Nothing's wrong with fenders!" Celestia quickly backpedaled.

" _Well let me tell you something else, Mr. San Francisco."_

Killian blinked.

"Mater?" asked Lightning, confused.

Sure enough, Mater was on call with Mel Dorado.

" _McQueen can drive circles around you! Killian and Miss Celestia too!"_

" _Driving in circles is all they can do, no?"_ replied Francesco.

Guido waved at Lightning and gestured to the phone booth where Lightning glanced to see Mater's hook sticking out.

" _No! I mean yes! I mean... they can beat you anywhere! Any time! Any track!_ "

" _Mel, can we move on? Francesco needs a caller who can provide a little more intellectual stimulation. Like a dump truck._ "

Celestia's engine growled a bit at that remark. She brought out of her anger by Lightning pulling Mater out of the booth.

" _Yeah, hi. This is Lightning McQueen."_

" _The Lightning McQueen, eh?"_ Francesco replied.

" _Look, I don't appreciate my best friend being insulted like that."_

" _Oh, McQueen that was your best friend? Aww...this is the difference between you and Francesco. Francesco knows how good he is. He does not need to surround himself with tow trucks to prove it."_

Lightning chuckled, coming up with a retort.

" _Now, those are strong words from a car that is so...fragile."_

This made Francesco screech.

" _Fragile! He calls Francesco fragile! Not-a so fast, McQueen!"_

"' _Not so fast.' What is that? Your new motto?"_

At that, Francesco went on a rant in Italian that got so...violent that they had to cut off his audio feed.

Miles chuckled.

" _Wow, this sounds like something that needs to be settled on the race course. What do you say, Lightning McQueen? We still got room for three more racers."_

"Well, I would love to, the only thing is my crew is off for the season, and I don't want to go without my…."

Killian came over and placed a tire on Lightning's side.

"Killian Wheelen here. You can count me in if Lightning is going."

Lightning glanced back just in time to see a banner that said "Team Lightning McQueen" across the bar and Guido pulling corks off of bottles with his wrench.

"Pit stop."

"You know what? They just got back. Deal us in, baby. Ka-chow!"

Everyone cheered at that. Once Lightning drove out, Celestia wheeled in.

"Celestia Trackster here. Francesco, I hope you're ready for a good race. I'd like to join as well."

Miles chuckled.

" _And that's all three spots filled. Welcome aboard, Miss Trackster!"_

Celestia ended the call, and the patrons cheered once more, as Lightning talked to Sally.

"I know, I know. I just got back, but we won't be long."

Sally shook her hood.

"No, don't worry about me. I've got enough to do here. Mater's going to have a blast, though."

Lightning paused. Sally spoke up.

"You're bringing, Mater, right? You never bring him to any of your races."

Lightning glanced over to see Mater take a sip of fine oil through a straw, only to gag because it tasted weird. He glanced around to find a place to spit it out, but spit it back through the straw and into the glass.

"Just let him sit in the pits," Sally continued. "Give him a headset. Come on, it'll be the thrill of a lifetime for him."

Mater brought the drinks over.

"Your drink, sir."

Lightning smiled.

"Mater."

"I didn't taste it," he shouted.

Lightning smiled as Celestia and Killian pulled up alongside.

"How'd you like to come and see the world with us?"

Mater gasped excitedly.

"You mean it?"

Lightning chuckled.

"Yeah. You got us into this thing. You're comin' along."

Mater nearly jumped in joy.

"All right!"

As the crowd said their congratulations, and gave their best wishes, Celestia went over to Killian.

"So..before...all of this," she gestured around the room with her front tires. "What were you going to ask me?"

Killian gulped and pulled out the box.

"Celestia Trackster...will you marry me?"

He opened the box to reveal a golden Engagement Sprocket. Time seemed to slow down for Celestia. In that moment all that mattered was the two race cars.

Celestia dipped her hood up and down rapidly.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

The two cars kissed passionately forgetting the world in that moment. But neither could predict the series of the events that would follow.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Let me know in a review! Be sure to follow and favorite! I'll see you all next time! Prime, Out!


End file.
